


The One Where Tim finds a Sugar Daddy

by waydurie



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Daddy Kink, Dick Pics, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Epistolary, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Character, Happy Ending, M/M, OOC Armie, OOC Tim, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Out of Character, Pet Names, Possessive Armie Hammer, Praise Kink, Sexting, Smut, Social Media, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Sweet, Texting, Tim is a tease, armie is thirsty af, baby boy timothee chalamet, confident timmy, daddy armie, genderfluid timmy, literally there are dick pics, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waydurie/pseuds/waydurie
Summary: Timothée Chalamet’s decision to sign up for a sugar daddy/sugar baby dating website wasn’t necessarily his idea - well, at least not wholly his idea. He may or may not have been inspired, then encouraged by his best friend, and roommate, Will to take the final step. Timmy would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous about what he would encounter on said dating website, he hasn’t even had a proper boyfriend in the 24 years he’s been alive. But he was a college student dealing with massive student loans, a crappy part time job at a coffee shop, and trying to audition for any role he could get his hands on, which was not an easy feat.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 185
Kudos: 210





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first fanfic for CMBYN/Charmie, however, not my first fanfic. In fact, this fic is technically one I'm writing for the Yuri! on Ice fandom and it's gotten some good feedback so I thought I would modify to fit for Charmie because I feel there aren't enough sugar daddy fics between Tim and Armie. I wrote this back in 2017 (and am still writing it) so it may seem a bit cringy(?) but I hope y'all like it. Armie is a softy in this AU and Tim is an absolute tease and babie at the same time.
> 
> Also, fair warning, make sure there's no one around you when you open the links. They're definitely NSFW
> 
> Enjoy and this is in no way beta'd

_babyboi_tc has logged in to sugardaddyforme.com_

Timothée Chalamet’s decision to sign up for a sugar daddy/sugar baby dating website wasn’t necessarily his idea - well, at least not wholly his idea. He may or may not have been inspired, then encouraged by his best friend, and roommate, Will to take the final step. Timmy would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous about what he would encounter on said dating website, he hasn’t even had a proper boyfriend in the 24 years he’s been alive. But he was a college student dealing with massive student loans, a crappy part time job at a coffee shop, and trying to audition for any role he could get his hands on, which was not an easy feat.

The first thing Timmy usually did once he logged in was check his inbox and read any new messages he had received since the last time he had been online.

Nevertheless, it’s been almost a week since he’d signed up and most of the messages he’d received from the “sugar daddies” had been less than impressive. Long story short, he had enough dick pics and nudes to start a porn blog should he feel inclined to do so. And whilst other sugar babies would have been thrilled to get such a... _positive_ reaction considering his dating profile consisted of a slightly blurry picture with some filter Will had sworn was the new aesthetic these days on Instagram. Oh, and a few other things about his likes and skills.

But Timmy couldn’t help but feel a bit put off, and quite frankly, disappointed by all the nudes in his inbox on the sugar daddy dating site. Timmy was hoping to receive a message that was more about him as a person rather than him as a prospective sex partner. Something Timmy fully accepted to be highly unrealistic and unlikely to occur.

And still, every day he hoped there would be a message waiting for him in his inbox where someone would ask about his day or what hobbies he had. As the days passed by and he was greeted by an alarming amount of R-18 pictures, his hopes got lower and lower. But damn does he need the money. So Timmy told himself he would just have to suck it up until the day he would eventually have to reach out to the sugar daddies contacting him came. The sugar daddies that prefered to become better acquainted with his naked body than with his personality.

_10 New Messages_

“Well here goes nothing,” Timmy mumbles to himself.

**mrdaddy101**

_[_ [ _mydick.jpg_ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/79a0e1360af6195e2e3395a016c94357/tumblr_px0twlbvfD1y0egvpo1_r2_500.jpg) _]_

**prince_charming**

_Hey sexy i like your profile pic dtf?_

**Callmedaddy**

_[_ [ _wannasuckthisdick.jpg_ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/db6a3f0e58112c976ce5ab9f316de220/tumblr_p3r4gk9bHC1wt55x3o1_500.jpg) _]_

**Hottestdaddy4u**

_[_ [ _icoulduseahand.jpg_ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/031438507b61ebc3290a62bc382bd46c/2d8c1dfafe35a091-3e/s540x810/f7fe49b6fdcd6ec0b823496370eccd868ea0aa8b.jpg) _]_

_“Hey baby i seem to have a problem and i could use your help to relieve the tension *down below* if you get what i mean ;)”_

**Hottiewiththesexybody**

_“Let’s fuck”_

**Monstercock247**

_“I like your face but it would look better with my cum on it ;)”_

**Hearthrobdaddy**

_“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours”_

**Fuckingkmachine007**

_[_ [ _isntmycockbeautiful.jpg_ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/55a5af4771f504270540d9edc7bbfdd8/tumblr_pilg9td7s91xv57fmo1_1280.jpg) _]_

_“Nudes? Dtf? Lmk.”_

  
  


**daddy_hammer**

_“You look absolutely stunning in ur profile picture!_ _I just want to shower those precious cheeks of yours with kisses! And don’t get me started on those lips of yours!_

**daddy_hammer**

_“Btw what does the tc stand for?”_

Could it be?! Has Timmy finally found the type of person he’s been looking for ever since he’d signed up to sugardaddyforme?

**babyboi_tc**

_“Oh! Thanks for the compliment i don’t think i’ve ever been described as ‘adorable’ before much less ‘precious’”_

**babyboi_tc**

_“And those are my initials”_

**daddy_hammer**

_“Really?! No one has told you how adorable you are before?! That’s a shame because someone as cute as you should be told how beautiful they are everyday”_

**daddy_hammer**

_“But don’t worry darling! from now on it’s my duty to remind you how beautiful you are everyday_ ”

Saying Timmy’s face was bordering firetruck red would be a terrible understatement. He was 110% sure the blush on his cheeks was a shade of red so dark it could have broken world records.

**babyboi_tc**

_You seriously don’t have to! It’s okay!_

**daddy_hammer**

_“But what if i *want to* sweetheart? Cuz i really want to. Would you deny me my only wish?_ ”

**babyboi_tc**

_“Well i can’t stop you but it’s seriously not necessary you’ve already spoiled me enough with your lovely praise”_

**daddy_hammer**

_“Too bad. i’ve already decided i want to shower you with compliments everyday so i guess you’ll just have to accept it because i don’t plan on stopping anytime soon”_

**daddy_hammer**

_“Baby, I honestly don’t think i’ve seen somebody as lovely as you in my life”_

**babyboi_tc**

_“Now you are just_ _exaggerating. If you want to “shower me with compliments” go ahead but there’s no need to lie”_

**daddy_hammer**

_“Who said i’m lying, darling?”_

Tim couldn’t deny he felt a certain type of way when daddy_hammer calls him baby or darling or sweetheart. He would rather die than admit it, but he was a huge slut for pet names. He loved how they made him feel special. 

**babyboi_tc**

_“Whatever you say”_

**daddy_hammer**

_“See! This is why i need to remind you everyday what a precious gem you are because someone as radiant as you shouldn’t have such low self-esteem”_

**daddy_hammer**

_“I can’t have you doubting how beautiful you are it’s basically a crime”_

**babyboi_tc**

_“I’m pretty sure that wouldn’t qualify as a valid crime but i appreciate the thought“_

**babyboi_tc**

_“But it’s late in my part of the world and i should be going to sleep soon if i want to be awake for my lectures tomorrow”_

**daddy_hammer**

_“Awww! Do u really have to leave so soon!? We’ve just started speaking!”_

Instead of answering back, Timmy decided to start his night time routine, washing his teeth, putting on moisturizer (soft, smooth skin is very important, okay!), and brushing his shoulder length hair back into a french plait so his hair would be somewhat wavy the next day.

The last thing he imagined was for daddy_hammer to have spammed his phone with messages in the ten minutes he was away from his phone. Timmy was torn between thinking his current sugar daddy partner was a bit needy or simply happy to have found a potential sugar baby that wasn’t asking for his bank account number in the first ten minutes of chatting.

**daddy_hammer**

“Can’t you stay on for just a little bit longer? I really want to talk with you”

**daddy_hammer**

_“Nevermind! I should let you go to sleep. Wouldn’t want such a sweetheart to be falling asleep in class because of me_ ♡´･ᴗ･`♡ _”_

**daddy_hammer**

_“I hope i get to talk to you more tomorrow...we r going to talk more tomorrow right?”_

**babyboi_tc**

_“Of course! I would love to talk to you more! I’ll send you a message after i’m done with my lectures for the day”_

**daddy_hammer**

_“Promise?”_

**babyboi_tc**

_“I promise daddy_hammer. Good night_!”

**daddy_hammer**

“ _Good Night_ _darling!!”_

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Not even three hours later, Timmy heard his phone vibrating on his bedside table. He was greeted by 3 notifications from sugardaddyforme.com. And immediately, Timmy knew exactly who they were from. With an amused smile, Timmy scrolled through the message notifications on his phone’s lock screen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the comments in the last chapter were super encouraging and because I'm trying to procrastinate my school paper as much as possible, I decided to edit the second chapter. I had to alter like 70% of this chapter to fit Armie's personality better. Since this was originally written for Yuri! on Ice, Viktor is the sugar daddy and he's extra af, but that's not Armie so it was tricky finding a balance between ultra soft sugar daddy Armie without going overboard. Hope I managed to not go super OOC.
> 
> Some important notes, Tim is genderfluid in this fic so the outfit in this chapter is more aligned to "traditional female clothing". Also, in the ootd.jpg, imagine the dude is Timmy and has the flower crown I edited to the selfie picture instead. Again, don't open some of these attachments if there are people around, it's definitely NSFW
> 
> This is not beta'd but I hope you enjoy!

Not even three hours later, Timmy heard his phone vibrating on his bedside table. He was greeted by 3 notifications from sugardaddyforme.com. And immediately, Timmy knew _exactly_ who they were from. With an amused smile, Timmy scrolled through the message notifications on his phone’s lock screen. 

**daddy_hammer**

_“It’s only been a few hours but I already miss you, darling_ ”

**daddy_hammer**

_“And don’t forget the promise you made me! I want to know absolutely everything about your day,_ baby!”

**daddy_hammer**

_“So goodbye...again. For now. And don’t keep me waiting too long, sweetheart. I can be an impatient man when I’ve found something i want all to myself”_

  
  


**~*~**

  
  


This time, when Timmy’s alarm went off, the sun was actually out and being a somewhat acceptable time to get out of bed. After reluctantly getting out of his bed, Timmy began his morning routine as he had class in about an hour. He let his hair loose from the small bun he had done the night before. After some finishing touches, Timmy felt satisfied with the way his hair turned out and would only look better with the flower crown he had planned on wearing. 

After a quick (but thorough) washing and moisturizing of his face, Timmy grabbed his makeup bag to expertly draw on [ winged eyeliner ](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/uJMU1M4XMSs/hqdefault.jpg). With a fresh coat of strawberry flavoured lip gloss to finish off his look, Timmy felt he was sufficiently ready to start getting dressed. 

With 40 minutes left before class began, Timmy decided to take some time to really plan out his outfit for the day. He didn’t spend all that time and effort on his hair and makeup only to then dress like a hot mess. After donning his favorite baggy salmon pink jumper, paring it with a mid-thigh, black pleated skirt, a gold studded collar necklace, and black platform ankle boots, Timmy felt ready to start his day. Hell, he felt ready to walk down a runway, which in itself was a very, _very_ strange feeling for someone who considered themselves mediocre at best in the looks department.

Somewhere deep inside himself, Timmy knew his newfound self-confidence had something to do with daddy_hammer’s comments the night before. The way he shamelessly showered Timmy with compliments within minutes of their first conversation. Even though a part of him, at least 40%, recognized (and enjoyed) the astounding effect daddy_hammer had on him --especially in such a short period of time-- the other 60% was nowhere near ready to willingly accept the fact his heart sped up every time he thought of daddy_hammer’s words. And if Timmy felt the way his cheeks flushed a deep red at that moment in time, he would neither confirm nor deny anything.

Timmy walked around his small, two bedroom apartment he has been sharing with Will the past four years, in search of his favorite flower crown. Having found it on his desk, Timmy carefully, yet skillfully, placed it on his head, securing it with hairpins because one can never be too safe when aesthetics were involved. 

Timmy was on his way to his first class of the day before he remembered the messages he had received from daddy_hammer last night. He couldn’t help the way his lips slowly curved upwards into a soft smile. Timmy had never been big on texting, he found it tedious at best, however, a warm, almost satisfied, sensation coursed through his veins. The warm feeling inside him was mostly likely because daddy_hammer really hadn’t forgotten about him, and satisfaction because he captured daddy_hammer’s attention in such a way that the man had sent three more messages even after knowing Tim was asleep. 

It was because of that, the foreign rush of emotions bubbling inside him, Timmy took the time to assure daddy_hammer he hadn’t forgotten his promise.

**babyboi_tc**

_“Good morning! Like I said yesterday, I'll talk to you after I finish my classes”_

**daddy_hammer**

_“Baby! Good morning, sweetheart! I hope you slept well!”_

**babyboi_tc**

_“I slept amazing! Especially after reading some absolutely lovely messages from a certain daddy”_

**babyboi_tc**

_“I forget his name though. Such a shame since he’s such a sweet guy”_

Tim smiled coquettishly to himself. Who knew he would enjoy some lighthearted teasing so early in the morning. 

**daddy_hammer**

_“You wound me, darling! How can I recover after such a blow to my heart??”_

**babyboi_tc**

_“Will a selfie help your wounded heart?”_

**daddy_hammer**

_“YES PLEASE”_

**babyboi_tc**

**daddy_hammer**

_“Please excuse me while I try not to scream after seeing one of the most precious pictures I’ve ever seen”_

**daddy_hammer**

_“You truly are a gem, my dear._ _How did I get so lucky to come across your profile?”_

Tim may or may not have blushed an alarming shade of red. Who needs to buy blush when you have a daddy telling you how pretty you are?

**babyboi_tc**

_“Well, how did I get so lucky to find someone that wants more than just to send me dick pics and is so sweet to me??”_

**daddy_hammer**

_“It’s what you deserve, my darling star. Now, get to class and message me when you’re done please!”_

**babyboi_tc**

_“Okay...daddy_ (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧”

**daddy_hammer**

_“Did you just...? Are you trying to kill me???”_

**babyboi_tc**

_“I have no idea what you might be talking about…”_

**babyboi_tc**

_“Oh look! Class is starting. Ttyl”_

**daddy_hammer**

_“Ttyl baby! And just know that you made me really happy and you don’t even know how perfect you are!!”_

Curse daddy_hammer for knowing exactly what to say to give Timmy’s heart palpitations. If before Timmy felt like he could strut down the runway at New York Fashion Week for some haute couture designer brand earlier that morning, after daddy_hammer’s last comment, Timmy felt like a prince. Daddy_hammer really wasn’t kidding when he said he would make it his mission to get Timmy to see how “beautiful” he was. And what really made everything 1245898 times worse (or incredibly amazing, depending who you asked), was that daddy_hammer looked like a Greek god in his profile picture.

  
  


If there was ever a man who was exactly Tim’s type, it’s daddy_hammer. He’s everything Tim could ever have wanted in a man. Sexy and sweet. What a wonderful combination. 

————

Just as he was about to enter the building his first class was located, he got one last message from daddy_hammer. And after he had made Timmy’s day -dare he say week- he thought it was only fair he checked the message now instead of after his psychology lecture.

**daddy_hammer**

_“After teasing me with that selfie of yours….do you think that maybe before you abandon me to go to class...you could send me a picture of the outfit you are wearing today”_

**daddy_hammer**

_“I swear i’m not trying to be creepy!!! I just want to see how beautiful my baby looks today”_

**daddy_hammer**

_“I won’t be able to properly start my day without another reminder of how lucky I am to have found such a gorgeous baby I can call mine”_

**daddy_hammer**

_“I can call you mine...right?”_

Who was Timmy to deny such a reasonable request (even though he was 99% sure daddy_hammer praising him in such a way had A LOT to do with his sudden willingness to ask a literal stranger to take his picture as he posed as casual yet mildly seductively as he knew how), especially when daddy_hammer wanted Timmy (Timmy!!!) to be his sugar baby. It was at that moment that Timmy wanted to sincerely thank Will for forcing encouraging him to sign up for sugardaddyforme.com.

**babyboi_tc**

_“Okay”_

**babyboi_tc**

_“And yea, you can call me yours, just as long as i can say you’re mine too”_

**babyboi_tc**

[[ ootd.jpg ](https://pp.userapi.com/D71lYkCLF0r6c2n9q4t3KH9WZ86OYeHSw_X37Q/TFStEAthwCg.jpg)]

**daddy_hammer**

_“damn”_

**daddy_hammer**

_“It’s official, your absolute gorgeousness has killed me”_

**daddy_hammer**

_“I am deceased”_

**daddy_hammer**

_“fyi that picture is now my screensaver”_

**daddy_hammer**

_“Look!”_

**[newscreensaver.jpg]**

**babyboi_tc**

_“and here I thought you said you were dead. Pretty impressive for a dead man to change his screensaver”_

**daddy_hammer**

“D _on’t do me like that baby!! It’s not my fault you are one fine specimen! I mean look at those legs!!!!_ ”

**babyboi_tc**

_“You’ve got your picture, so now you can start your day. goodbye for real daddy, i’ll talk to you later, and maybe I’ll show you a few more of my outfits ;-)”_

**daddy_hammer**

_“Do you have any idea what that last message did to me!?!?”_

**daddy_hammer**

[[ thisisallurfault.jpg ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/502ec4dfbe458808616699c54c11907f/tumblr_neg7inF94e1rz9lwuo1_1280.jpg)]

**daddy_hammer**

_“Now you owe me a goodbye kiss!_ _”_

Timmy almost choked on air when he opened the jpg...and for the first time in his adult life, he thought, maybe getting dick pics aren’t such a bad thing -- as long as they are from daddy_hammer. The way his dick peeked out of his tight, tight boxer brief, teasing Timmy with the promise of what lay beneath the black fabric without being overly lewd. Don’t even get him started on daddy_hammer’s abs, ugh! If Timmy continued to think about the picture, daddy_hammer wouldn’t be the only one sporting a hard on. And that was not something Timmy wanted his professor to see. But no worries, Timmy knew exactly what to do to give daddy_hammer a taste of his own medicine. He might be the sugar baby amongst the two, but by no means was Timmy going to let daddy_hammer tease him with that (unbelievably erotic) picture. 

**babyboi_tc**

_“I’ll be looking forward to have you tell me more about your *little problem* later. I might even *help you out* if I feel like it”_

**babyboi_tc**

_“But for now, I have to go, FOR REAL this time...Goodbye_ (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) _”_

And at that moment, Timmy swore that should he listened closely, he would be able to hear daddy_hammer.exe stop working

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of this chapter in the comments! I love hearing back from you guys!
> 
> Please don’t be shy in leaving comments. This is how I know you guys are enjoying it, what you like, what you maybe don’t like or want to Maybe see In the future. If I don’t hear feedback from you guys I’ll never know what y’all think about the fic and I love interaction with you guys, hearing your thoughts, even if I take a long time to answer I read every single comment I get and it truthfully motivates me to write more and write faster because I feel like there actually are people reading and ENJOYING what I’ve written. Thank you all so much for making it this far ♡〜٩( ˃́▿˂̀ )۶〜♡


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _And if Armie and babyboi_tc talked until it was about 2am where his baby lived, then that’s nobody’s business._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is chapter 3! This is from Armie's POV and I hope I managed to change the original chapter enough to fit Armie's personality a bit more. He's supposed to be slightly OOC in the first place, but damn I make Viktor so OOC in the original version haha! This chapter is pretty text heavy and doesn't have any NSFW pictures so I you're good opening it in public! But there is one picture linked in here.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this unbeta'd chapter!

Armie truly tried his best to catch his breath after seeing the picture babyboi_tc sent daddy_hammer, well, him, of his outfit of the day. But with a slim waist like his, and that pale, pale skin, Armie feels as if he should be outraged at babyboi_tc’s audacity to tease him with a picture of himself where he looks so damn seductive whilst maintaining an aura of innocence (and hopefully, _very_ hopefully, virginal, something for which Armie may or may not have discovered is a kink of his two seconds after opening the picture his sweet, precious baby sent him.) But Armie found it impossible to remain mad at his precious sweetheart when it’s his fault babyboi_tc sent the picture in the first place. And _damn_ what a wonderful picture it was.

It was perhaps 3 hours later when his phone _pinged_ notifying him of a new message. Armie practically flew across the room to check if it was his baby messaging him after his class had ended. 

Praise the Lord or whomever or whatever was looking out for him because it was his детка messaging him! 

**babyboi_tc**

_“hey daddy_hammer! I’m finally back at my dorm”_

**daddy_hammer**

“M _y precious_ _darling_ _has finally returned!!! This is a blessed day!!_ ”

**babyboi_tc**

_“Don’t be so extra, daddy! Lol! I did tell you I was coming back”_

**babyboi_tc**

“ _Something you should know about me. If I make a promise I always keep it and I do believe I promised you some pictures of my outfit later in the day”_

**daddy_hammer**

_“And your promise from earlier is something I could never forget”_

**babyboi_tc**

_“Well....it's later in the day daddy”_

**babyboi_tc**

[[ rooftop.jpg ](https://c2.staticflickr.com/4/3866/32658237534_7d14525d47_o.jpg)]

_“So here’s a picture of me doing some homework on the rooftop garden of my apartment building”_

**babyboi_tc**

_“So, uhm yeah...hope you like it?”_

**daddy_hammer**

_“Like it?! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT, baby boy”_

**daddy_hammer**

“ _Fucking hell how are you so perfect? Your thighs! Life is truly unfair that I can’t be there with you_ ”

Daddy_hammer (Draft)

“Or have my head between your pale thighs as I eat you out until you beg me to let you cum again and again”

**babyboi_tc**

_“Maybe I wouldn’t mind having you here…”_

  
  


**daddy_hammer**

_“You have NO idea how jealous I am of the people who get to see you everyday_ ”

**babyboi_tc**

_“Well, it may be too soon to be saying this but I’ve noticed that since we started talking to each other, you’ve brought out the side of me I thought I would never see again”_

**babyboi_tc**

_“So really, it sort of doesn’t matter where I am, you're my daddy and I’m your baby”_

Armie wasn’t necessarily stone hearted, but he couldn’t say he was a very emotional man, at least on the outside. However, reading the last two messages from his baby had managed to spark something within him he hadn’t felt in a while. He was loathed to admit it but he truly hadn’t been genuinely happy for a while. It was one of the reasons he had decided to give online dating a try. Maybe he could finally recover that spark that had been slowly, but steadily burning out. But after Armie started talking to babyboi_tc, the jolt of giddy excitement he felt with every new message from his baby certainly made him feel like he was taking baby steps towards a happier future. Sure, maybe like babyboi_tc had said, it was too early to say he might’ve found the person to inspire him and guide him through the times he felt empty inside with his job being the only constant in his life. And he was definitely jumping head first because something Armie has always been, is impulsive, and as they say, old habits die hard. But there’s something inside of Armie, a voice inside of him that tells him babyboi_tc is the key to reignite the dying embers of the roaring fire that had once guided him, gave him hope, and a love for life he hasn’t felt in what felt like forever.

**daddy_hammer**

_“Okay. Wow!”_

**babyboi_tc**

_“I hope that doesn’t weird you out….”_

**babyboi_tc**

_“You know what, forget I said anything. Ugh, now you probably think I’m clingy and desperate.”_

**babyboi_tc**

_“I promise I’m not usually like this. I just really like you and maybe I really am getting way too ahead of myself….sorry, daddy.”_

  
  


How could his baby think he was upset with him! If anything, his precious darling had not only managed to make his heart hurt in the best of ways knowing such a darling baby boy liked him just as much as he did, but also made Armie feel as if his body burst in flames with how turned on he got every time babyboi_tc called him daddy.

**daddy_hammer**

_“Baby calm down!”_

**daddy_hammer**

_“I am most definitely not weirded out! Quite the contrary! I am very happy you said that because I 100% agree”_

**babyboi_tc**

_“Really?! You do?”_

**babyboi_tc**

_“Are you sure? I totally understand if you don’t want to talk to me anymore after this…”_

**daddy_hammer**

_“I am very very very sure!”_

**daddy_hammer**

_“We might not live close to each other, but you are worth every mile between us”_

**daddy_hammer**

_“You might be out of sight, but baby, you haven’t left my mind from the moment I saw your profile picture”_

  
  


**babyboi_tc**

_“Daddy you are too good to me”_

**daddy_hammer**

_“Nothing is ever too good for you, babe. We may have only been talking for less than 24 hours but I just know you are different from everyone I’ve met before.”_

**Babyboi_tc**

_“How do you know, daddy?”_

**daddy_hammer**

_“I can’t explain how I know, sunshine, but I just KNOW.”_

And if Armie and babyboi_tc talked until it was about 2am where his baby lived, then that’s nobody’s business.

**babyboi_tc**

_“Daddy, I think I really need to get to sleep.”_

**daddy_hammer**

_“Awwww! Do you really have to leave?_ _I don’t wanna stop talking to my baby boy”_

**babyboi_tc**

_“It’s really late over here and I have class and work tomorrow. But I’ll be here tomorrow. I promise”_

**babyboi_tc**

_“And you know what I said about my promises…”_

**daddy_hammer**

_“I do remember...I don’t think I could ever forget that_ ”

**babyboi_tc**

_“Good. Never forget.”_

**daddy_hammer**

_“Although it hurts me to say, good night baby!”_

**babyboi_tc**

_“Don’t be like that, daddy!”_

**babyboi_tc**

_“Think of it this way, the sooner I go to sleep, the sooner you can talk to me after I wake up”_

**daddy_hammer**

_“I expect at the very least a good morning text tomorrow to make up for my misery ;-)”_

**babyboi_tc**

**_“_** _I think I can definitely make that happen ;-) Wouldn’t want to keep my daddy feeling miserable.”_

**babyboi_tc**

**_“_** _I might even include a good morning selfie to make it up to you”_

**daddy_hammer**

_“In that case, good night, darling baby boy! I’m gonna miss you but I can’t wait to talk to you in the morning.”_

**babyboi_tc**

_“Good night, daddy! I hope you don’t miss me too much though! I’m not going anywhere.”_

**babyboi_tc**

_“PS. I’m gonna miss you, too <3” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t be shy in leaving comments. This is how I know you guys are enjoying it, what you like, what you maybe don’t like or want to Maybe see In the future. If I don’t hear feedback from you guys I’ll never know what y’all think about the fic and I love interaction with you guys, hearing your thoughts, even if I take a long time to answer I read every single comment I get and it truthfully motivates me to write more and write faster because I feel like there actually are people reading and ENJOYING what I’ve written. Thank you all so much for making it this far ♡〜٩( ˃́▿˂̀ )۶〜♡


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Okay, Timmy, you can do it. It’s just a picture. You’ve thought about this, double thought about it, even triple thought about it and every time you said you were ready to take this step, Timmy said to himself_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just pure filth. Like 12 pages of pure smut and nsfw pictures and sexting and just woah! I can't believe I forgot I wrote this! So...totally don't open the links around other people and enjoy this unbeta'd smut.

After messaging back and forth for a little over a month (six weeks to be exact), Timmy found himself coming to a shocking realization. 

He realized that he wouldn’t mind going to the - ahem, to the next level with his daddy. In his defense, when he signed up, he never imagined meeting the one person that manages to take his breath away and put a smile on his face without realizing it. Whether it be by waking Timmy up with  [ cheesy pictures ](https://c2.staticflickr.com/4/3843/33373226121_dfe8c9a1f3_o.jpg) he swears he  _ didn’t find  _ on Pinterest. Or when he takes the time to remind Timmy how beautiful he is and how lucky he feels to have found a sugar baby he wanted nothing more than to call his for as long as Timmy would let him. He knew it was stupid to feel so attached and connected to someone that he’s seen more of their cock than their face but he would be stupid to deny his feelings for his daddy. He truly felt like he had a future with his daddy.

And the weekly _anonymous_ deposits in the bank account Timmy received when he first signed up for sugardaddyforme.com was an added (and very much appreciated) bonus. daddy_hammer swore it wasn’t him making the bank deposits, but Timmy knew better because 1) there was no one, absolutely no one he currently knows that would willingly choose to send him _fifteen hundred dollars_ _a week_ and 2) Timmy didn’t know anyone that had enough money to throw around by essentially choosing an almost stranger online to spend it on. Nevertheless, Timmy didn’t have the heart to tell his daddy that he knew it was him behind the _mysterious,_ and very generous money deposits at the end of every week.

(Not that he was complaining, Timmy was very much not complaining. And the fact he was finally able to pay all his bills on time whilst still having enough leftover to go shopping at his favorite designer stores and didn’t have to look at the price tags when he saw something he wanted was something Tim didn’t think he would ever be able to fully process. And boy did he treat himself with the obscene amount of money he now had in his bank account.)

So taking all of that into account, Timmy thought he was finally ready to send his daddy pictures of more than just him in his outfits. Surprisingly enough, Timmy didn’t feel (too) nervous or self-conscious. His daddy has proven time and time again that even if Timmy wore a sack, he would always say how sexy his darling baby boy was. And the pictures of his impressive bulge each time was enough proof for Timmy that his daddy would (very much) treasure the pictures of his baby with less clothes on. 

**daddy_hammer**

_ “woke up thinking of you  _ [ [ morning.jpg ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m46pnbPbn81qhlbuko1_500.png) ] _ ” _

**daddy_hammer**

_ “wish you were here. Next to me” _

  
  


**babyboi_tc**

_ “I wish I was there too daddy.” _

_ Okay, Timmy, you can do it. It’s just a picture. You’ve thought about this, double thought about it, even triple thought about it and every time you said you were ready to take this step,  _ Timmy said to himself 

**babyboi_tc**

_ “And I think after that lovely picture you sent me earlier it's only fair I give my daddy a present” _

Remember when Timmy mentioned going on a shopping spree...well, he may or may not have splurged a good amount of money at Victoria’s Secret and several other lingerie shops. But then again, Timmy regretted nothing because, be it for daddy_hammer or not, he looked damn sexy in all the pretty, lacy lingerie he bought. And he’d be lying if he said he didn’t buy everything that caught his eye he could find in his size.

~ * ~

**babyboi_tc**

[ [ presentfordaddy ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/89a26c51e5421d0da326802447b04cec/tumblr_nh6224Fd8M1sn6j1ho1_500.jpg) .jpg]

**daddy_hammer**

_ “SIGN ME THE FUVK UP” _

After seeing that picture, oh god  _ that picture,  _ saying Armie’s dick went from semi-hard to full on raging boner, was an understatement. He thought his hard on earlier in the day when he scrolled through the pictures he had saved of his baby dressed all nice and pretty was impressive. But compared to the state he found himself in at the moment, that hard on had absolutely  _ nothing  _ on the way his dick was tenting his pants at the moment.

**daddy_hammer**

_ “Fucking hell!!!! Look at that pretty pink cock all hard for daddy” _

**daddy_hammer**

_ “So beautiful, baby! My absolute one and only _ **_!”_ **

Armie wasn’t sure how his baby would take being called his  _ one and only  _ but he could only hope for the best. Anyways, babyboi_tc had already agreed to be his sugar baby, so calling him his one and only wasn’t too far of a stretch. And it’s not like Armie was exaggerating or anything, his precious baby really was the one and only baby for him, the one and only he wanted to spoil rotten, the one and only Armie wanted all for himself.

On the other hand, fuck. It was moments like these where Armie was reminded that babyboi_tc had to have the smoothest, palest skin he had ever seen. God how Armie wished he was right there next to his baby boy. To hold him and touch every inch of his soft skin. Armie wanted to claim him, to make sure his baby understood that no one but his daddy was allowed to see him like that. That only his daddy was allowed to touch him, to smooth his hands over his baby’s lily white skin that one day would bear his mark in whatever way his baby allowed him to. 

  
  


**daddy_hammer**

_ “this is the best present ANYONE has EVER given me” _

**babyboi_tc**

_ “I'm glad I could surprise my daddy” _

**daddy_hammer**

_ “Consider me very very surprised” _

**daddy_hammer**

_ “and just a teensy bit horny” _

**daddy_hammer**

_ “actually no. Make that a fuck ton horny” _

**daddy_hammer**

_ “damn baby. My cock feels stiffer than a fucking pole right now” _

Truer words had never been spoken. His cock was throbbing painfully in the confines of his underwear, precum oozing from the head and he hadn’t even properly touched himself yet. Damn. Armie might not make it out alive. Death by my Sugar Baby in lingerie. What a way to die.

**babyboi_tc**

_ “does that mean my daddy will send me another picture of his delicious cock?” _

**babyboi_tc**

_ “because i have another picture for my daddy  _ [ [ presentfordaddy2 ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/655b987976d0d0a0f90d4dc327f5b66b/tumblr_nh6224Fd8M1sn6j1ho3_500.jpg) .jpg]”

**babyboi_tc**

_ “and did you know i bought this with the money daddy gave me” _

**daddy_hammer**

_ “You’re killing me here baby!!” _

**daddy_hammer**

_ “christ alive u are hands down the most bea person i have ever seen” _

**babyboi_tc**

_ “Really?! Thank you daddy! I’m glad you like it _ [ [ presentfordaddy3 ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/4ab22e9f43eb889328d05d6d6f43e056/tumblr_nh6224Fd8M1sn6j1ho2_500.jpg) .jpg] _ ” _

**babyboi_tc**

_ “But i want to see another picture of daddy!!” _

**daddy_hammer**

_ “I don’t know baby i don’t think you’re ready for that yet” _

**babyboi_tc**

_ “it’s only fair daddy! I sent you THREE pics of me in the special outfit I chose just for you. I even bought it with the money you sent me” _

Oops. Looks like Armie’s secret was out of the bag. Although, it doesn’t seem like his baby is uncomfortable receiving the money he gives him every week, he did sign up for a sugar daddy/sugar baby dating website after all.

**babyboi_tc**

_ “now all I want is to see a picture of you in your special outfit” _

**babyboi_tc**

_ “but i would prefer to see daddy with nothing on” _

Armie could feel his soul leaving his body and ascending to heaven. And he wasn't even mad. What a way to die!!! Armie didn’t know if this was how his baby behaved normally, or if his baby had decided to let Armie see a side of himself he’s never shown anyone else, because he  _ definitely  _ hasn’t seen this side of babyboi_tc in the six weeks he’s talked to him. But what Armie  _ did know  _ for sure was that his precious baby was going to give him a heart attack. Every time he thought he was maybe, just maybe, getting to know more about babyboi_tc’s and his personality, he found himself getting the rug pulled from under his feet every time. And damn, they’ve been talking for less than two months and Armie already feared for his health (and his sanity...and his cock if he kept masturbating the amount of times he’s been since he started talking to babyboi_tc). From the babyboi_tc he messaged yesterday, to the one he’s messaging now, it’s almost like he’s speaking to two different people. Which goes to confirm his suspicions that maybe this side babyboi_tc, the one that wants Armie (him!!!) to be his daddy and sends him sassy messages and innocent not so innocent pictures of himself in women’s underwear and white thigh-high stockings.

How many more surprises did his baby have for him? How strong was his heart? How had he been so lucky to find such a sweet, precious, yet adorably sassy baby like babyboi_tc?

**daddy_hammer**

_ “adtfhjkgshkl” _

**daddy_hammer**

“ _ your wish is my command _ [ [ presentformybaby ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/64470239930a023b79c1f9725520a0fb/tumblr_n5w7szDVEr1qcjl5wo1_500.jpg) .jpg]”

**babyboi_tc**

_ “daddy what a lovely present! Thank you soooo much” _

**babyboi_tc**

_ “you’ve made me so happy, daddy! I can’t wait to *properly enjoy* it” _

**daddy_hammer**

_ “oh really” _

**babyboi_tc**

_ “Yes really daddy. Your present has made me *very excited*” _

And babyboi_tc’s present has made Armie  _ very happy  _ as well. It was making him even happier by the second.

**daddy_hammer**

_ “well then will you be my good little boy and send me a little video of u *properly enjoying* ur present…” _

**babyboi_tc**

_ “Hmm. I’ll think about it. Maybe some other time” _

**babyboi_tc**

_ “So I guess you’ll just have to enjoy the pics for now” _

**daddy_hammer**

_ “WHYYYYY?!?!?” _

**babyboi_tc**

_ “Where's the surprise if I send you a video right now?” _

**babyboi_tc**

_ “you did say you love surprises. And haven’t i surprised you enough with the pictures i’ve sent you of me in my special outfit” _

Damn. Armie had said that. Never in his life has he wanted to take back something he said, not even when he accidentally came out as bisexual in front of his super conservative mother in the middle of Thanksgiving when he was 19 years old.

**daddy_hammer**

_ “You’re really killing me here baby. Of course I LOVE your pictures and i absolutely LOVE how beautiful and sexy you look in your new special outfit you bought” _

**daddy_hammer**

_ “but I'm so fucking hard it hurts. Your pictures, your body your everything has me practically drooling from how absolutely delicious you look right now and how much i wish i could be there to ravish you in your lovely new outfits” _

**babyboi_tc**

_ “I want that too, daddy. So badly. I’m hard for you too...But i want to help daddy first” _

**babyboi_tc**

_ “So how hard are you? I can’t help my daddy if i don’t know what i have to work with” _

**daddy_hammer**

“[ [ lookhowhardyoumadeyourdaddy ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/399e9c958e14dac946068c4b539376b0/tumblr_n5w7szDVEr1qcjl5wo2_500.jpg) .jpg]”

**babyboi_tc**

_ “WOW! You’re so big and thick, daddy! Yum!!” _

**babyboi_tc**

_ “I can definitely help you with that. Even though i’m not sending you a video doesn't mean I can't lend you a helping hand” _

**daddy_hammer**

_ “please baby! Be daddy’s good little boy and help me cum with that beautiful body of yours I want to mark as mine” _

Remember when Armie said he was too horny to talk with babyboi_tc about how he wanted his baby to belong to him and  _ only  _ him? Well, that went out the window the second he sent the message. 

**daddy_hammer**

_ “anyways its technically ur fault I'm in this situation _ [ [ sohardformybaby ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/ed6f85c7e996c720dc59bd953cd8713f/tumblr_pr4emlVIMo1vuarbj_540.jpg) .jpg]”

**babyboi_tc**

_ “oh really? Then maybe I won’t change into something more *appropriate* to help daddy out” _

**daddy_hammer**

_ “no! I’m sorry baby! I didn’t mean it like that. Do you even realize how amazing you are to me?!” _

**daddy_hammer**

_ “I want to kiss every inch of those pale thighs of yours” _

**daddy_hammer**

_ “I want to mark your neck with enough hickeys people will think it's a necklace from far away” _

**daddy_hammer**

_ “but when they come closer they will see how fucking MINE you are” _

**daddy_hammer**

_ “Mine and no one else's” _

**babyboi_tc**

_ “I’m yours daddy! Yours and no one else’s” _

**babyboi_tc**

_ “Tell me daddy what else would you do to your good little boy?” _

**daddy_hammer**

“ _ Are you sure you want to know? _ [ [ merightnow ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/f4fc5afb0a98d4057fb2b029ba582253/tumblr_ngsdiuDCqT1sx2rb3o1_400.gif) .gif]”

**babyboi_tc**

_ “Yes! More than anything” _

**babyboi_tc**

_ “What would you do to me if I was right next to you?” _

**daddy_hammer**

_ “fuck. So many things, darling. So many fucking things i wouldn’t even know where to start” _

**babyboi_tc**

“ _ well i know where i would start. I even changed to help daddy out better _ [ [ isthisbetter ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/b62b49526d163e2b47ec5eef382130c3/tumblr_o98xehiDwm1vt0v1lo1_1280.png) .jpg] [ [ isthisbetter2 ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/06f362ae412f6e2cda490fc2e04f7c57/tumblr_o98xehiDwm1vt0v1lo3_1280.png) .jpg] [ [ isthisbetter3 ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/ad28a5c3b6a3bcfb5a24a4d7d46aa8db/tumblr_o98xehiDwm1vt0v1lo2_1280.png) .jpg]”

Fuck. 

**daddy_hammer**

_ “Fuck” _

**babyboi_tc**

_ “first i would change into one of my extra special outfits i bought with daddy’s money” _

Armie noticed that even though the  _ typing…  _ bubble was there, teasing him relentlessly, there was a (very noticeable) lull between babyboi_tc’s answer. Was his baby just gonna leave him hanging?

**babyboi_tc**

_ “like this one _ [ [ prettyinpinkformydaddy ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/d51d8b9ae67a84705d4c3b0f65783b55/tumblr_n9b6ql84M11tnxh85o1_540.jpg) .jpg] [ [ prettyinpinkformydaddy ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/4755d00e3dbba8b319f6aeabf516c11a/tumblr_n9b6ql84M11tnxh85o2_540.jpg) 2.jpg] [ [ prettyinpinkformydaddy ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/1d1487ff7c8c6bcf8a5c2081d107b3d2/tumblr_n9b6ql84M11tnxh85o3_540.jpg) 3.jpg]”

Nevermind. Whenever he thinks his baby couldn't possibly surprise him any more, he goes on and pulls the rug from under his feet. Falling has never felt so appealing to Armie before now, and the fact that he was falling in more than one sense made his chest feel tight in the best way possible. 

**babyboi_tc**

_ “An outfit no one else in the world gets to see me in but my daddy” _

And there babyboi_tc goes again, surprising him, exciting him, making him fall into an abyss of emotions he had thought himself incapable of possessing after living a life surrounded by fake words and even fakers personalities.

But to digress...damn right he would be the one and only his baby would ever wear that outfit for. And this was something Armie would do anything to make sure it remains that way. Babyboi_tc was his and his only, Armie was the type of person that refused to share, from when he was a toddler to now. If he said something was his, he pitied the fool that tried to come between him and his precious (and fucking sexy) baby. 

**babyboi_tc**

_ “I would let daddy kiss me. Soft at first but rougher and rougher until our lips are red and swollen and we’re both struggling to catch out breath” _

**daddy_hammer**

_ “I think I’d start with your mouth. I’d kiss u over and over until you could barely breathe” _

**daddy_hammer**

_ “you would taste so sweet for me baby I could really go for one of your kisses right now” _

**babyboi_tc**

_ “then I would ask daddy if he wants to play with my pink nipples. I want daddy to suck on them, pinch them, bite them until they are red” _

The thought of playing with his little boy’s nipples, sucking them, licking them, feeling his baby squirm under him, beg his daddy to touch him, mewl in pleasure sent another violent pulse of unadulterated lust surge through his body.

**daddy_hammer**

_ “yes bsby! Fvck yes!” _

**daddy_hammer**

_ “keep going i'm getting clpse” _

**babyboi_tc**

_ “then i would ask daddy if he wanted to play with my tight, pink hole *down there* and ask him to eat me out until i begged him to let me come _ [ [ mytighthole ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/9a77ffde69bd2ada093ad5033ed8872f/tumblr_ojvboiprub1rkrmzno1_500.jpg) .jpg]”

Okay. Armie might not make it out alive. His baby changed into four different sexy “outfits” he had bought with  _ his _ money. That alone was enough to turn Armie on, but seeing his baby  _ in  _ the lingerie he’d gone out to buy was more than enough to fill his wank bank for years.

Armie was fucking his fists so fast, if he hadn’t thought ahead to grab lube, his poor cock would definately feel the burn later on...and not in a good way. But then again, he might not have even needed the lube with the amount of precum leaking from the tip of his cock. 

**babyboi_tc**

_ “then if i’ve been a good boy, daddy would put his fingers inside me to stretch my tight, pink hole before fucking me so hard he makes me cum untouched” _

**babyboi_tc**

_ “Or maybe i would ask him to suck my hard cock that would look so pretty slowly fucking his mouth. I might not be as big as my daddy but i have enough for daddy to use however he likes” _

**daddy_hammer**

_ “FUCK fucking hell shit fuck” _

  
  


**daddy_hammer**

_ “do u have any idea how hard i just came baby” _

**daddy_hammer**

_ “this is hands down the hardest i’ve cum from masterbating” _

**babyboi_tc**

_ “I'm glad I could help daddy! Did i do a good job” _

**daddy_hammer**

_ “let me put it this way my precious darling -- i am never letting you go now” _

**daddy_hammer**

_ “You are mine and mine only do you understand” _

**babyboi_tc**

_ “yes! I’m yours only yours” _

**daddy_hammer**

_ “good boy. I’m glad you understand” _

**babyboi_tc**

“[ [ iundestanddaddy ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/2ad671fe3b01d7a893f80324b271a5fe/tumblr_n90vi7VOTQ1rb322jo1_250.gif) .gif]”

**daddy_hammer**

“ _ what am i going to do with you?! You've just killed me _ ”

**daddy_hammer**

“ _ again! _ ”

**daddy_hammer**

_ “what did i ever do to find myself an angel and make him mine so i can do it for the rest of my life” _

**babyboi_tc**

_ “did i look pretty daddy…” _

**babyboi_tc**

_ “I wanna look pretty for my daddy” _

Ah. Here Armie could somewhat further confirm the possibility that babyboi_tc had two sides to him. His default, everyday, adorable self that tended to be insecure and self-conscious, and the unstoppable, seductive, almost eros-like side that Armie had the pleasure (both physically and emotionally) of encountering not even 20 minutes ago.

**daddy_hammer**

_ “Of course you looked pretty baby. You look stunning, and gorgeous, and sexy, and ravishing, and i’m so damn lucky you want to be mine, that you want to be MY baby and no one else’s” _

**babyboi_tc**

_ “thank you daddy. I needed to make sure i made you happy and that i didn’t put you off with those picture of me” _

**daddy_hammer**

_ “nonsense! Don’t talk about yourself like that baby. I won’t allow it” _

**daddy_hammer**

_ “it was because of those pictures I came so quickly. I don’t think i’ve ever been so turned on outside of puberty” _

**babyboi_tc**

_ “i wouldn’t go that far daddy, but thank you all the same” _

Again with the self-deprecation! What good was he if he let his baby think such negative things about himself!?

**daddy_hammer**

_ “Stop that baby! What would it take for you to see how beautiful you are to me?” _

**babyboi_tc**

_ “I don’t really know daddy...i’ve never done this with anyone else before” _

Pausing for ten seconds to internally scream now knowing he’s the first (and hopefully only) daddy his precious baby has ever had (and very possibly still a virgin). If he hadn’t just had an earth shattering orgasm, he was a hundred percent sure his cock would

**daddy_hammer**

_ “that’s fine darling! Daddy will teach you everything you need to know. Don’t worry sweetheart” _

**babyboi_tc**

_ “okay. If daddy says not to worry, then I'll try not to worry!” _

**daddy_hammer**

“ _ That's my good little boy. Daddy loves it when you listen to him _ ”

Be still my beating heart, thought Armie to himself as he took another 10 second internally screaming break before answering. It was then that he came up with the brilliant idea on how to show his baby just how adorable and sexy Armie thought he was. He just hoped he wasn’t jumping the gun and ended up freaking the other man out. 

**daddy_hammer**

_ “what do you say if daddy were to send you some gifts” _

**daddy_hammer**

“ _ this way I get to spoil while showing you how beautiful and precious you are _ ”

**daddy_hammer**

_ “and if you aren’t ready to give me any personal info like phone # or address don’t worry i’ll set up a PO box or whatever and send it there!!” _

**babyboi_tc**

_ “Well…” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps. It’s gonna be a few chapters before the boys meet 🙈
> 
> Please don’t be shy in leaving comments. This is how I know you guys are enjoying it, what you like, what you maybe don’t like or want to Maybe see In the future. If I don’t hear feedback from you guys I’ll never know what y’all think about the fic and I love interaction with you guys, hearing your thoughts, even if I take a long time to answer I read every single comment I get and it truthfully motivates me to write more and write faster because I feel like there actually are people reading and ENJOYING what I’ve written. Thank you all so much for making it this far ♡〜٩( ˃́▿˂̀ )۶〜♡


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **daddy_hammer**
> 
> _You are not the only one darling…It’s 6am and I’m lying in bed with nothing but the thoughts of how happy you make me and how beautiful you are_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the delay on uploading this chapter. As some of you may know, with this whole pandemic, universities have shut down and moved to online classes so everything has been hectic for me with this transition. And I have also decided to scrap the rest of the previously written chapters I had done for the version of this fic for the other fandom because #1, I can't bring myself to write angst in these times, only smut and fluff. #2, I didn't really think that plot line would fit for Tim and Armie so I would rather just write a whole new plot going forward than try to force it. 
> 
> This chapter isn't very long but there's a lot of fluff and a sneak peak at what is to come. Hope y'all enjoy and once again, this is unbeta'd.

**babyboi_tc**

_ Well… _

Timmy didn’t want to say he wasn’t expecting daddy_hammer to ask for his personal information, he knew that was a  _ must  _ when he was signing up for a sugar daddy/baby website...but, well. He didn’t  _ actually  _ expect to get a sugar daddy, much less a sugar daddy so eager to buy him gifts. So this was quite a sobering moment for him. 

**babyboi_tc**

_ I don't know daddy.... _

**babyboi_tc**

_ What sort of presents would you be sending me? _

**daddy_hammer**

_ Oh you know. pretty things for my baby to wear. Like the special outfits you just modeled for daddy.  _

**daddy_hammer**

_ Things to make sure my darling never forgets how gorgeous he is. Please let me spoil you baby. _

**babyboi_tc**

_ Maybe. But I don;t have a PO Box address. Where are you gonna send the presents to? _

**daddy_hammer**

_ That's why I'm more than ready to set up a PO Box to send your gifts there and then you can just pick them up from there! _

Again, even though Timmy knew that the whole point of being a sugar baby was to sit back and let your sugar daddy shower you with money and gifts, he was finding it hard to accept anyone in their right mind would want to give him gifts, much less expensive gifts. But there was also another part of Timmy that  _ wanted _ daddy_hammer to spoil him rotten, to treat him like a prince, to treat Timmy like  _ his  _ prince. Timmy signed up looking for a sugar daddy, not a Splenda Daddy™ so he would just have to suck it up and listen to the side of him that hungers to be spoiled. 

**babyboi_tc**

_ I don't want to impose... _

But then again, it doesn’t hurt to be modest…(and if his mind whispered the words “for now”, he paid no attention to them.)

**daddy_hammer**

_ Let me spoil you sweetheart. Please! _

**daddy_hammer**

_ Let me give you everything you deserve. My precious baby deserves precious gifts.  _

**babyboi_tc**

_ ...If that's what you want to do then I can't stop you _

**daddy_hammer**

_ That's exactly what I want _

**babyboi_tc**

_ Okay daddy.  _

**daddy_hammer**

_ Thank you baby! I can't wait to spoil you  _ ;-)

**daddy_hammer**

_ I need to know your size to buy you more special outfits. What's your ring size? Do you prefer gold or silver? What's your favorite color? Do you like to travel?  _

**babyboi_tc**

_ Woah daddy! Calm down. One question at a time lol! _

**babyboi_tc**

_ But please don't go too over the top with the presents _

**daddy_hammer**

_ Nonsense! Nothing is “too over the top” for my baby! if I'm going to spoil you then I'm gonna do it right  _

**daddy_hammer**

_ This is a sugar daddy website + you are my baby = you're my sugar baby  _

**daddy_hammer**

_ my sugar baby +  _ _ Amex Black Card  _ _ = enough presents to fill the swimming pool I’m 97% sure i might buy you just so u can wear this _

[ [ bikinigoals.jpg ](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1FMNXJpXXXXXsXXXXq6xXFXXXl/Hot-Sexy-Gay-font-b-Men-s-b-font-Underwear-Hipster-font-b-Mens-b-font.jpg) ]

**daddy_hammer**

_ It is my sworn duty to treat you like the sweet prince you are.  _

There it is. The word prince. Maybe Timmy was going in the right direction, or at least, in the direction Timmy envisioned himself half an hour earlier before being bombarded with questions by his daddy.

**daddy_hammer**

_ You are so gorgeous baby. So sweet and pure. You make my heart race every time you message me. And not just from how turned on I get sometimes. I love talking to you darling. And I hope u love talking to me too _

**babyboi_tc**

_ Of course I love talking to you daddy!...I get butterflies just thinking about the next time i’ll get to talk to you _

**daddy_hammer**

_ You are not the only one darling…It’s 6am and I’m lying in bed with nothing but the thoughts of how happy you make me and how beautiful you are _

**daddy_hammer**

_ Especially after you surprised me with those very pretty pretty pictures of you _

**babyboi_tc**

_ I miss you most at night daddy….when everything is quiet and the silence reminds me that i’m not sleeping next to you  _

Why did he say that! Goddamn did Timmy wish he could slap himself in the face hard enough to get rid of the regret he felt the second after he pressed  _ send.  _

**daddy_hammer**

_ And in case you ever foolishly forget, I am pretty much NEVER not thinking of you baby boy <3 _

**daddy_hammer**

_ I adore you _

**babyboi_tc**

_ <3<3<3 _

**babyboi_tc**

_ I adore you, too daddy! _

  
  
  
  


Timmy thought perhaps it was now the right time to ask what has been on his mind for the past few weeks...he was gonna ask his daddy if they could at least FaceTime together. He really wanted to get to speak to his daddy face to face (sort of), not just by text.  And he was ready to do whatever it takes to finally get to hear his daddy’s voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've reached the end! Please don’t be shy in leaving comments. This is how I know you guys are enjoying it, what you like, what you maybe don’t like or want to Maybe see In the future. If I don’t hear feedback from you guys I’ll never know what y’all think about the fic and I love interaction with you guys, hearing your thoughts, even if I take a long time to answer I read every single comment I get and it truthfully motivates me to write more and write faster because I feel like there actually are people reading and ENJOYING what I’ve written. Thank you all so much for making it this far ♡〜٩( ˃́▿˂̀ )۶〜♡


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Tim wasn’t gonna lie, he knew what he was doing the second he took that selfie and decided to only show just a sliver of his stomach. Just enough to tease his daddy and have him wanting more. Hopefully he had his daddy wrapped around his finger for this to work._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to chapter 6! All I can say is that I have no clue what possessed me when I was writing this chapter because it is VERY NSFW. There's one NSFW picture here that the wonderful and amazing [@chalamzed](https://twitter.com/chalamazed/status/1247343037052837895?s=20) shared that literally fits perfectly with this chapter and you should definetly check out all of their work *chef's kiss.* Not to mention, a huge thank you to [ElanorSackler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElanorSackler/pseuds/ElanorSackler) who beta'd this chapter!
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this smutty chapter and that you stay safe and take care of yourself during these tough times.
> 
> PS. The beginning has their usernames each time one of the boys talks because that is still through text. Once it shifts to their names with quotation marks it's them talking on the phone. All of their convo is in italics to hopefully make it easier to differentiate between Tim's inner dialogue and the actual convo. Hope it's not confusing for y'all!

Timmy thought perhaps it was now the right time to ask what has been on his mind for the past few weeks...he was gonna ask his daddy if they could at least FaceTime together. He really wanted to get to speak to his daddy sort of face to face, not just by text. He was ready to do whatever it took to finally get to hear his daddy’s voice.

He needed to find the...right way to thank his daddy for being so kind to him, for being so vocal about his feelings. Timmy was the type of person to second and triple guess everything anyone said to him. And having his daddy constantly showering him with praise and telling him how much he cares for Tim truly did magic for his questionable self-esteem. 

And perhaps this would also work on buttering him up to agree to video chat with him. Oh did he hope his daddy agreed and then he could finally put a voice to the unfairly attractive man that has chosen _him_ to have feelings for.

**babyboi_tc**

_Daddy….I have a question for you._

**babyboi_tc**

_You’re allowed to say no, but this would make me very very VERY happy._

**daddy_hammer**

_What is it, Baby? You know I would do anything to make you happy._

**babyboi_tc**

_What would you say if I wanted to arrange a facetime call?_

**daddy_hammer**

_Between us?_

**babyboi_tc**

_Yeah. Like, I would call you on facetime, and maybe we could finally talk to each other face to face._

**babyboi_tc**

_I mean, I know what your dick looks like, but I still don’t even know your name…I wanna get to speak to the man who's changed my life in so many ways._

**daddy_hammer**

_I don’t know…._

**daddy_hammer**

_It's not that I don't want to, but I mean…._

**babyboi_tc**

_Oh. okay. I get it...It’s whatever._

**daddy_hammer**

Baby, no! Don't take it the wrong way.

**babyboi_tc**

_How else am I supposed to take it? My sugar daddy doesn’t want to even take the time to see my face unless my dick is in the frame as well!_

**daddy_hammer**

_That is NOT true!_

**daddy_hammer**

_How about this? We’ll start off small by calling each other on the phone._

**babyboi_tc**

_….Okay._

**babyboi_tc**

_Can we do it now, though? I really want to hear your voice._

**babyboi_tc**

_Please daddy. Do it for me._ _  
_ [ _[please_daddy.png]_ ](https://scontent-lga3-1.cdninstagram.com/v/t51.2885-15/sh0.08/e35/p640x640/89294862_1302017673331832_1691065254633295735_n.jpg?_nc_ht=scontent-lga3-1.cdninstagram.com&_nc_cat=108&_nc_ohc=5LYWig7eXkQAX-K-KMh&oh=316f63d46dd3ceca9da39e767009a5b2&oe=5EB1E3D0)

  
  
  


Tim wasn’t gonna lie, he knew what he was doing the second he took that selfie and decided to only show just a sliver of his stomach. Just enough to tease his daddy and have him wanting more. Hopefully he had his daddy wrapped around his finger for this to work.

  
  
  


**daddy_hammer**

_Yeah okay, we can do it. How about you give me your phone number, and I’ll call you?_

  
  
  


Success!

  
  
  


**babyboi_tc**

_Okay! My phone number is (218) 635-4876_

________

Timothee was shaking in anticipation! He’s been waiting for this moment for a long time and now the time to hear his daddy speak was finally here (even though he wanted to actually see him but he’ll take what he could get)! When the phone started ringing, he stared at it in shock for longer than he was willing to admit. When he finally snapped out of his stupor, he accepted the call and hoped for the best.

**Armie**

_Baby? Are you there?_

The second Timmy heard that husky and smoky voice over the phone he knew it was over for him. His heart beat out of his chest, and his cock perked up for sure. Lord Almighty did he get lucky. A man with a dick like that and a voice like this, Tim hit the jackpot.

**Timmy**

_“Yes! Yes, I’m here, Daddy!”_

**Armie**

_“Oh, Baby. You sound just as precious as you look and write. I’m such a lucky man.”_

Timmy’s cheeks heat up with the compliments his daddy was giving him. It’s one thing to read his daddy showering him with compliments and another to actually hear them in real life. Tim felt like he ascended to heaven, and he had only heard his daddy speak two sentences.

**Timmy**

_“It’s so nice to finally get to hear what you sound like! I mean, I wanted to see your face as well, but I’ll take what I can get._

It’s not like Tim wanted to sound like a whiny baby, but he couldn’t help it. His daddy promised to give him everything he desired, but apparently that didn’t extend to getting to see his face through a screen.

**Armie**

_“Darling, my precious sweetheart. We talked about this. There’s nothing more that I would love to do than FaceTime with you, but now is just not the moment. I promise you we will FaceTime sometime soon.”_

**Timmy**

_“When you say soon, how soon? I mean, I don’t want to sound pushy or anything but like...I have such strong feelings for you, and I’m not used to feeling like this. I feel like the only way my brain is finally gonna understand that this is real is by seeing you, your face, and your reactions in real time. You can call me your baby boy and your darling all you want, but how can I tell you’re not just humoring me...not that you aren’t being genuine! But you know how my anxiety sometimes gets the better of me.”_

He hadn’t expected to be this open with his feelings, but if he sees a future with his daddy (which he does), then he should be able to at least express how he feels. Communication is good in relationships, at least that’s what he’s heard.

**Armie**

_“I understand what you mean, Sweetheart. It pains me to deny you this, but today is not the right day. I promise that I will make it up to you. I pinky promise.”_

  
  


Timmy couldn’t help but smile at what a sweet dork his daddy could be even though he was supposed to be mad at him. But how could he possibly stay mad at his daddy when he acted like that?

**Timmy**

_“Okay. I trust you, Daddy. I have a question for you though. What’s your name?”_

**Armie**

_“Oh shit! I forgot we hadn’t exchanged names. I got so caught up with calling you my precious baby boy that I never asked you for your real name. It’s Armie.”_

**Timmy**

_“Hmmm. Armie. Is that a nickname?”_

**Armie**

_“Yeah. My full first name is Armand, but no one really calls me that, thank god.”_

**Timmy**

_“Armand. I like it though. Sounds sexy.”_

**Armie**

_“I think you’re the only one that does, Baby Boy. Now, what is your name?”_

  
  


Tim was hesitant on whether to give Armie his full first name or his nickname. But fuck it, he’ll use his full first name.

**Timmy**

_“My name is Timothée, it’s French.”_

He purposefully pronounced the French way. Maybe that would get a reaction out of Armie. And apparently it did, he could hear Armie suck in a breath and let out a low moan.

**Armie**

_“Fuck. That’s so fucking sexy, babe. Just when I thought you couldn’t get hotter.”_

Tim couldn’t help but chuckle at Armie’s reaction. 

**Timmy**

_“I’m glad you like it. However, people just call me Tim or Timmy; I don’t really care which one.”_

**Armie**

_“Do you know how hard just hearing your name made me?”_

**Timmy**

_“No. Why don’t you tell me all about it?”_

He knew where this conversation was going, and he would be loath to put a stop to it. If sexting with Armie was enough to make him come harder than he ever has, then he can’t even imagine what phone sex would be like.

**Armie**

_“I’m so hard right now, Baby. I don’t think my cock has ever gotten this hard from simply having a conversation, but this is the effect you have on me, Sweetheart. You turn me on so fucking much.”_

**Timmy**

_“Daddy, I have a secret for you.”_

**Armie**

_“What is it, Babe?”_

**Timmy**

_“I’ve been hard since the moment I first heard your voice.”_

The guttural moan his daddy let out was enough to have Timmy’s cock start leaking. He knew he got turned on easily, but this was on a whole other level.

**Armie**  
“ _FUCK_!”

**Timmy**

_“I’m so wet right now, daddy. I’m leaking through my panties right now. Panties I bought with your money. I would show you but we’re not on FaceTime right now…”_

He knew that he was being manipulative, but it’s not like he was lying about the fact they aren’t on FaceTime at the moment. He could easily take a picture and send it to him even while he’s on the call, but those were semantics.

**Armie**

_“Oh god, Baby. Please, please let me see you.”_

**Timmy**

_“Okay fine. I’ll give you a sneak peak. Only a peak. No more than that.”_

**Armie**

_“I’ll take whatever I can get, Babe. My cock is starting to hurt from how hard you make me.”_

  
  


He can be a tease, but he also doesn’t want his daddy to suffer...

**Timmy**

_[_ [ _picture.png_ ](https://twitter.com/chalamazed/status/1247343037052837895?s=20) _]_

**Armie**

_“Have mercy, Baby! Please! I need more. That smooth, pale skin of yours is making my cock throb.”_

**Timmy**

_“Maybe when we FaceTime I’ll show you more. That way you can see how wet I get when I hear your voice, especially when you tell me how beautiful I am. How my tight, pink hole is hungry and waiting for your huge cock to enter it. The way you make my nipples hard and give me goosebumps”_

**Armie**

_“I don’t think I can wait until we FaceTime, Baby Boy! I feel like I’m gonna explode. If I was there, I would spank that smooth, pale ass of yours for teasing me like this. I would shove my cock in your mouth, pull your hair and fuck your face until you begged me to fuck that desperate tight hole of yours. And the best part is, you would love every second of it. I just know you’d beg me for more.”_

Tim was so close to coming after hearing his daddy say all the things he would do to him that he had to grip the base of his cock to prevent himself from shooting all over his chest. He wasn’t going to come until Armie agreed to FaceTime with him, and if that meant he had to wait until another day, then so be it. 

**Timmy**

_“Fuck yes, Daddy! I know I’ve been a bad baby boy and deserve for you to punish me. Turn my ass red. Make it hurt so every time I sit down I know who I belong to. Open my ass cheeks, and spank my hole then fuck me until I scream”_

**Armie**

_“If you’re this desperate for me to spank you, then that’s not much of a punishment is it, Sweetheart?”_

It was evident that Armie was as out of breath as Timmy was at this point. It would be a matter of minutes before one of them came, and Timmy hoped it wasn’t him. It didn’t help that Tim was being as dirty as Armie was with this shared imaginary scenario.

**Timmy**

_“No, Daddy. I need it! How else am I gonna learn how to behave?”_

**Armie**

_“I think you need to be tied up with the red silk ropes I have. They would look so good against your wrists and ankles. I’d position you on your hands and knees, legs open so you’re ready for me to fuck you, and you won’t be able to hump the mattress under you. And right as you’re about to come, I’d wrap some silk rope around the base of your cock and watch you writhe under me begging me to let you come. And you know I won’t let you, don’t you, Baby Boy.”_

**Timmy**

_“But what if I’m such a good boy during my punishment? Would you let me come then?”_

**Armie**

_“No. Not even then. I’d use my fingers to hit your special spot inside you and milk you of your come one drop at a time. Or would I need to buy you a chastity cage? Can I trust you not to come?”_

When he started this call, Tim didn’t expect his conversation with Armie to take such a dirty turn, but he can’t say he’s disappointed. He’s learning that his daddy is bringing out a side of him he had no idea existed. The fact that his daddy was not only indulging him but also adding to his fantasies made him fall just a bit more for the man he thought would give him an allowance in exchange for some nudes. At this point, he didn’t see Armie as just a sugar daddy, but as a genuine romantic partner who just happened to give him a shit ton of money and wanted to buy him presents. Armie has become so much more to him and he hopes he never loses him.

**Timmy**

_“Yes, Daddy! Yes! You can trust me! I’ll be your good boy! I promise!”_

**Armie**

_“Is that so? You’d look so gorgeous with that chastity cage though, Sweetheart. Your beautiful pink cock all locked up with only me having the key to control whether you come or not. I’d take you out every day to milk you, maybe I’ll let you drink your own come if you’ve been an exceptionally good boy.”_

He was so close to coming that not even pinching the base of his penis could stop the constant drip of precome from the tip of his cock. He had soaked through his panties already, and there was a pool of precome in the hollows of his hip bones. 

**Timmy**

_“I’m so close, Daddy! Please! Can I come?”_

**Armie**

_“I’m so close too, baby. I need to see you come. I want to see your face when you’re in absolute euphoria, see that pretty cock of yours shoot out come.”_

**Timmy**

_“I wanna see you too, Daddy! Please let me see you come! I wanna see that fat cock of yours as it comes. I wanna imagine how I would lick up every single drop of your come. Please.”_

Tim could hear silence for the first time on the other side of the line. Before he could hear Armie’s hand as it pumped his cock more and more desperately as their conversation progressed. He had assumed he was too late and that Armie had already come. But what he heard next shook him to his core.

**Armie**

_“Okay, Baby Boy. I’ll call you on FaceTime.”_

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t be shy in leaving comments. This is how I know you guys are enjoying it, what you like, what you maybe don’t like or want to Maybe see In the future. If I don’t hear feedback from you guys I’ll never know what y’all think about the fic and I love interaction with you guys, hearing your thoughts, even if I take a long time to answer I read every single comment I get and it truthfully motivates me to write more and write faster because I feel like there actually are people reading and ENJOYING what I’ve written. Thank you all so much for making it this far ♡〜٩( ˃́▿˂̀ )۶〜♡


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Timmy didn’t know what to do with himself. He finally got what he wanted, something he didn’t entirely expect to happen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to another chapter of "Did I really write this?". It's the moment y'all have been waiting for! These boys finally FaceTime.
> 
> These past few weeks have been unbelievable stressful for me with finals and a lot of final papers to write and just life in general being shitty. But here we are! I would like to thank my lovely beta [ElanorSackler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElanorSackler/pseuds/ElanorSackler) who took the time to read this over to make sure I made sense. I hope y'all enjoy and stay safe.
> 
> Also, NSFW picture warning!

[Incoming FaceTime call from Daddy 🥰]

Timmy didn’t know what to do with himself. He finally got what he wanted, something he didn’t entirely expect to happen. A boy can hope and in just a few seconds his daddy was gonna be on the other side of the screen in real time. Not just through pictures and videos they’ve exchanged. Tim felt a shiver run down his spine, and his heart beat harder than ever before. His fingers moved before his brain even processed he had accepted the call. 

After positioning the front facing camera of his phone facing him at enough of a distance that his daddy could see his face and some of his chest, Tim heard himself gasp when the call finally connected. If the pictures of his daddy were already orgasmic, seeing him react in real time is almost enough to get him over the edge and cum. Even though Armie’s phone was held up close to his face, and he wasn’t able to get a good look at his naked chest, It took a lot of will power and pinching the base of his cock to keep himself from cumming. But going off of the moan he is pretty sure came from his daddy; he isn’t the only one that’s being heavily affected by this FaceTime call. 

“Hi Daddy,” Tim said breathlessly. “I can finally see you.” The content hum in his voice was unmistakable. 

“Fuck. Baby Boy. How can you be even prettier than in the pictures you sent me?” Armie’s low, rumbling voice was such a turn on and seeing his half-open eyes glazed over with arousal and lust was even more of a turn on. Not even one minute in, and they’re both a mess. 

Tim’s blush deepend upon seeing his daddy praise him for the first time. If he had a suspicion he had a full blown praise kink, now there’s no denying he does. However, his arousal was making it hard for him to fully soak in his daddy’s praise. “Daddy, can I please cum now? I’ve been such a good boy for you!” Tim couldn’t even be bothered to feel embarrassed of the pure, wanton desperation dripping from his words.

Armie scoffed, “Have you really been a good boy? Do you think you’ve earned the right to cum? Because good boys don’t tease their daddies like that in order to get them to do what they want. Don’t think I didn’t notice your little game. You’re lucky I’m absolutely whipped and can’t say no to you anymore.”

He thought about denying the fact he was indeed slightly manipulating Armie to get him to finally FaceTime him, but then that would make him a bad boy. He wants nothing more than to please his daddy and make him come. “I’m sorry, Daddy.” said Tim in a slightly remorseful tone. “I promise I’ll be a good boy. I’ll be the bestest boy, all for you.”

“I know you will, Baby. I know you can be such a good boy, and I’m willing to forgive you if you show me your pretty, pink cock cumming as you scream my name.” Tim could tell something was coming with how strangely saccharine his daddy’s voice was. “However, I still have to punish you, darling. Just because I’m not there, doesn’t mean you can do whatever you want.”

Although he knew it wasn’t gonna get him anywhere since his daddy already made up his mind, Tim brought his phone closer to his face to show his daddy his pout. If he’s already going to be punished, he might as well be a bit of a brat.

“Don’t give me that look, Sweetheart. You know what you did was wrong. You teased your daddy until he couldn’t take it anymore even though he told you he wasn’t able to FaceTime today.” 

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I just really wanted to see you.” Tim heaved a heavy, resigned sigh. All he could do now was hope his daddy would have some mercy because his cock hurt so much from not having cum yet. 

Armie chuckled, “I know you’re not entirely sorry, Brat. But no more stalling, time for your punishment.” He separated his phone from his face enough for Tim to finally see Armie’s light brown chest hair. Who would have thought chest hair would have been something that would turn Tim on even more?

“What are you gonna do to me, Daddy?”

“Not what I’m gonna do, it’s what you’re gonna do, Darling.” the mischievous tone in Armie’s words both thrilled and worried Tim.

“What do you mean?”

“I want you to spank your ass how I would if I were there to do it myself.” Tim looked into the screen of his phone and saw the hunger in his daddy’s eyes. So while he wasn’t looking forward to spanking himself, he couldn’t help but feel excited because he knew it would make his daddy happy (and horny).

“Uhm, okay, Daddy.” It took him a few seconds to work out the logistics of how he was going to position himself so he could film himself and spank his ass at the same time. Tim placed his phone on his bedside table leaning against his lamp and got on all fours making sure his ass was in frame. “Like this, Daddy? Can you see me?”

While Tim couldn’t see Armie’s reaction, his grunt was enough to let Tim know he was doing something right. “Just like that, Baby Boy. Now, I want you to spank your ass five times. I want you to count each one and thank me. If you miss one, then I’ll add another spanking to your total. Understood?”

Tim let out a pathetic whimper, “Yes, Daddy.”

He braced himself for the first self-inflicted spank, and he heard the noise of his hand hitting his ass before he began to feel the tingling pain. 

“One. Thank you, Daddy.”

_Spank_

“Two. Thank you, Daddy.”

_Spank_

“T-three.” Tim felt like he was out of breath. His hand hurt, his ass certainly hurt, but strangely, he was enjoying the pain. He was enjoying how his ass bounced every time his hand made impact. He was enjoying the increasingly tingling yet numb sensation that came after each slap.

“Three, what, Baby Boy?” said Armie. “Unless you want me to make it eight.”

“No! I’m sorry, Daddy!” he whined. “Three. Thank you, Daddy.”

_Spank_

“Four.” Tim needed a second to catch his breath before he could speak. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“Much better, Sweetheart.” cooed Armie. Had Timothée looked around, he would have seen his daddy furiously moving his hand over his cock, leaking enough precum to not need lube. “Now, for the last one, I want you to put all of your strength in it.”

“But Daddy! Please! I don’t think I can do it.” Tim sobbed deliriously in a mixture of unbridled pain and pleasure.

“You want to be my good boy, don’t you, Baby?” Tim nodded in assent, “Good boys do what their daddies say. And I say, I want you to spank yourself as hard as you can. Can you do that for me, Baby? Can you be my good boy?”

He knew in the back of his mind that Armie was playing with him similar to how he played with him before the FaceTime call, but he was so far gone that he couldn’t find the energy to protest. He just really wanted to be a good boy for his daddy, everything else could go to hell. “Yes, Daddy.”

_Spank_

“Five!” Tim wailed, and before he slumped down, “Thank you, Daddy.” His arms gave under the pressure of his weight, and he collapsed onto the bed. Tears were running down his face, and his ass had red splotches all over. But he couldn’t deny the feeling of inner peace running through his veins knowing he made his daddy happy by being a good boy. Had someone told Tim three months ago that he would be spanking himself so he could please his daddy and be a good boy, he would have rolled on the floor laughing. And yet, here he is.

“Oh sweetheart, look at how gorgeous you are right now. Such a good boy for daddy.” 

Tim moved his head to the side to be able to catch his breath, “The bestest boy?”

“Yes, Baby. You’re my one and only bestest boy. I’m so proud of you. You make me so happy.” Tim sighed contentedly at his daddy’s words. But now that the rush of endorphins have passed, the pain from his ass wasn’t as bad as the pain in his balls from how much he needed to cum.

Armie noticed his baby squirming on his front until he realized it was because he was humping the bed. His movements getting more and more desperate by the second “What are you doing?”

Tim rolled onto his back and the look of desperation on his face made Armie groan. “Daddy. Daddy, please let me cum. I’ve proved I’m a good boy. Please!” Hot tears streamed down Tim’s face, feebly rutting his hips into the air, desperate for any sensation on his cock because he knew he wasn't allowed to it. His cock belonged to his daddy, and he hadn’t said he could touch it.

Armie would normally push his partners just a bit farther, but he knew this was Tim’s first Dominant/submissive relationship, and it was their first time having phone sex together. He knew it was time to finally let Tim cum. His boy had waited long enough.”

“Okay, baby. I’ll let you cum darling. Get on your knees for me.” Armie saw how Tim scrambled to get on his knees on top of his bed. “Just like that. What a beautiful baby boy I have. Such soft, white skin. Such small, pretty nipples, perfect for me to bite on.” Tim mewled in delight at Armie’s compliments. His own cock getting harder with each empty thrust of Tim’s.

Tim opened his eyes and looked directly into the camera, “Daddy, please let me see you cum, too.” The unshed tears sparkling in Tim’s eyes. His cheeks flushed a dark red that went down his neck. His hair a tangled mess from all the writhing he did on the bed. And who was Armie to deny his baby boy such a simple request.

“Yes, baby. I’ll let you see me cum. But you can’t cum until I have, understood?” Armie cooed gently when he heard Tim whimper then hesitantly nod his head. “Such a pretty, needy little cock. Too bad I can’t there to touch it myself. We’ll have to change that soon.”

It wasn’t like Tim was gonna have to wait long for him to cum, Armie felt near bursting with the need to cum. How could he not when he has one of the most beautiful people he’s ever seen. Those chocolate curls, his smooth pale skin with the most adorable freckles, the way his lips turned blood red after biting them to keep himself from screaming out in pleasure. Everything about Tim was perfect. He had no idea how he got so lucky as to find someone that was basically all of his wet dreams personified.

Armie laid down on his bed and set his phone down on a pile of pillows placed strategically so Tim could see him jerking his cock with a level of desperation he’s never felt before in his 33 years of life. It took him not even thirty seconds for Armie to cum all over himself. He felt like he possibly blacked out for a second or two from how hard he has cum. Never in his life has anything or anyone been able to get him to shoot out so much cum. And going by the strained groan he could hear from from his bed, he knew Tim had seen everything.

On the other side of the phone, Tim was trying his absolute best not to cum that he almost missed his daddy’s cock spurting cum all the way to his neck. That had to have been the hottest thing Tim has ever seen in his life. His daddy came because of him. A hot surge of satisfaction threatened to push him off the edge, and even though he could technically cum now, he wanted to have his daddy’s full attention when he finally did so.

“Daddy, I’m so close. But I need more.” Tim whined as he fucked his right hand. He slicked the fingers of his left hand with the precum that had leaked onto his stomach and started fingering his hole. He went straight for two fingers and the stretch felt delicious. 

“Yeah? Are you stretching yourself, baby? Playing with your greedy, little hole? You know that also belongs to daddy right? No one else is allowed to touch your boy pussy except for your daddy. I’ll even lick you open until you’re nice, wet, and ready for my huge cock, and you’ll feel so good baby, hole sloppy and just made for my cock.” Armie growled possessively. He might have just come, but his cock was certainly not softening anytime soon. How could it when there was a gorgeous creature writhing in ecstasy? 

“Only for you, Daddy. It’s all yours.” Tim cried out as he shoved another finger into his boy hole. He could almost imagine how his daddy’s large fingers would feel inside of him. With trembling fingers, Tim took his phone and aimed it at his hole to show daddy exactly what belonged to him.

“Oh fucking hell!” Armie felt like he had been suckerpunched in the gut once Tim moved his phone so his boy pussy was the center of attention. “I bet you’d feel so tight around my large cock, Baby. You’re such a small boy, but I bet you could ride my cock all night long. Isn’t that right, Darling? Your boy hole was made for my cock.” Armie felt yet another impossible shiver of arousal surge down his spine. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to cum again any time soon, but the things this boy did to him went beyond words.

Tim moved his phone back to where it had been propped on the pillows so he could have use of both of his hands. A sheen of sweat covered Tim’s body as he shoved his fingers further inside of him, desperately trying to find the right angle to reach his prostate. A series of frustrated grunts gave way to a shout of pure pleasure. “FUCK!” 

“Did you find your special spot, Baby? Such a good boy.” Armie knew Tim had a weakness for praise, but the way he keened at his words and fingered himself with a renewed vigor, fucking his cock even faster was breathtaking to watch.

Unintelligible noises were spilling out of Tim’s mouth as he carefully crooked his finger, his cock leaking even more precum to the point it looked like he had already cum. Armie could tell Tim was right on the edge of cumming, “Go ahead, Baby. Cum for Daddy. Let me see how beautiful you look when you’re covered in your own cum.”

  
It took only a few words from his daddy to get Tim to cum. He felt as if he transcended the universe and discovered the meaning of life. He might only be 24, but he could feel it in his soul that no one would ever be able to satisfy him like Armie does. Armie was made for him like he was made for Armie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t be shy in leaving comments. This is how I know you guys are enjoying it, what you like, what you maybe don’t like or want to Maybe see In the future. If I don’t hear feedback from you guys I’ll never know what y’all think about the fic and I love interaction with you guys, hearing your thoughts, even if I take a long time to answer I read every single comment I get and it truthfully motivates me to write more and write faster because I feel like there actually are people reading and ENJOYING what I’ve written. Thank you all so much for making it this far ♡〜٩( ˃́▿˂̀ )۶〜♡


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _And yet, there was still a nagging sensation that sometimes kept him up at night. He still hasn’t actually met Tim._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Hope y'all are well in the midst of this hell fire that is 2020. These past few days have been especially difficult having just finished the semester so this chapter is super short but I wanted to get something out for y'all and not keep you. While there is no explicit smut in this chapter, there is a few dirty thoughts here and there and lots of feels! I wanna give a huge thanks to [ElanorSackler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElanorSackler/pseuds/ElanorSackler) who beta'd this chapter!
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy!!

It had been 6 months since they first FaceTimed each other. Now, they hardly went a day without at least calling each other. If they did, then they made sure to make up for lost time. And if that included making each other cum until they couldn’t see, then that’s nobody’s business. After all the weeks and months of talking to each other, Tim finally found himself feeling comfortable enough to share his address with Armie. It was getting tedious going to his P.O. Box every time Armie sent him something, and Armie was sending him something new at least once a week. He still can’t say he was 100% used to having someone spoil him without doing anything to earn it. However, Armie assured him that just being with him was enough. Which then led to the question on what exactly were they because they both knew sugar daddy/sugar baby wasn’t the right term to call their current relationship. They reached the joint decision that while they will still be in a sugar daddy/sugar baby relationship, they would now be boyfriends as well. 

The thought of being Armie’s baby and boyfriend should scare Timmy, it really should. But Timmy could feel himself falling deeper and deeper in love with Armie. He was falling so much that he felt helpless to do anything. But every time he would think about it, he found himself thinking maybe he didn’t want to do anything about it. Besides Armie being almost 10 years older, living across the country from him, and being completely out of his league, why wouldn’t he fall in love with him? Armie was always so kind, so loving, and so sweet to him. He always made sure Timmy was happy and wanted for nothing. If Tim even mentioned he liked something he saw, it was more than likely that it would appear at his doorstep within 3-5 business days. 

What had once begun as a way to get off with someone who was willing to pay an extraordinary amount of money for nudes had shifted into something pure--not that what they did once their FaceTime calls connected was pure by any means. While not having to even worry about paying rent (he had had to talk Armie down from getting him a new apartment when he heard where he lived in New York) felt amazing, it wasn’t what Armie paid or bought for him that made Tim’s heart beat out of his chest, it was Armie himself. The way he would remember the names of his friends and ask how they were doing as if they were his friends as well. The way Armie would know when Tim himself had a bad day from the “vibes” of his text messages and knew exactly when to push and when to let it go and have Tim open up to him when he was ready. It was the way Armie made sure his baby was bundling up properly now that the weather was getting colder in the city. 

Tim could confidently say he was 99.9% head-over-very-expensive-Louboutin-heels for Armie.

Armie himself was on the same boat as Tim, completely besotted for the pale slip of a boy he had seen for the first time on a sugar daddy website. He had joined sugardaddyforme.com on a whim. He was forever grateful that he had consumed massive amounts of alcohol before browsing the profiles because it gave him the courage to reach out to what had to have been the most perfect twink he had ever seen in his life. The beautiful chocolate curls that somehow looked like he hadn’t brushed his hair in three days and perfectly tousled, the blemish-free lily white skin, those beautiful doe eyes that change colors depending on the lighting, those sinful pink lips that immediately made him want to see them wrapped around his cock. He had found the boy straight out of his fantasies. While his lizard brain told him to start off their conversation with one of his classic pickup lines, a more sensible part of his brain told him that he had only one chance to make a perfect first impression and starting off with a lewd message wouldn’t be the right move. All he could think about is how this inexplicable part of him decided that  _ Babyboi_tc _ deserved more than just him saying “ _ you look hot. Wyd? _ ” He still wanted to let the baby twink know he was hot, perhaps he could do it in a way that showed he was more than just a horny asshole thinking with his dick. 

And going off of how well things have gone in the past 6 months, he would say he made the right decision. He can confidently say he met the person he didn’t know he was looking for to fill that empty gap in his heart. The gap that painfully echoed whenever he got back to his cold, sterile apartment with only his dog Archie there to greet him after working more than he probably should be. Where once he would dread going back to his apartment, now he couldn’t wait to get back because he knew it meant getting to call his darling baby boy after spending the whole day texting each other. He now had something to look forward to, something that made him  _ feel  _ after months, maybe years of preventing himself from feeling anything because he knew the only thing he would feel was crippling loneliness.

Armie had Tim and Tim had Armie. 

And yet, there was still a nagging sensation that sometimes kept him up at night. He still hasn’t actually  _ met  _ Tim. He still hasn't  _ physically _ touched his boyfriend, the one he can see himself having an actual future with. Armie knew what Tim’s cock looked like after being edged for hours, or what his boy hole looked like after being fucked by a 7 inch dildo, or what his pale skin looked like covered in his own cum. Yet he still hadn’t felt the heat of his baby’s skin against his own. And the more he thought about it, the more he knew something had to change. He couldn’t go on with his life knowing the boy of his dreams lived across the country from him, and he hadn’t done anything to go see him yet. 

Which is why on a chilly November night, only minutes after hanging up the phone with Tim, still covered in his sweat from a mindblowing orgasm, he logged onto his laptop and bought an airplane ticket to New York City. In three days, he would be seeing his baby boy for the first time in person, and nothing in the world would stop him from doing so.

And if he was too caught up and forgot to tell Tim of his impending visit, he can’t be blamed because he was finally going to see his angel baby boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....what did y'all think? Things are finally moving forward with the boys and next chapter will be the moment you've been waiting for: their first meeting. Leave a comment down below and let me know if there's anything you guys might want to see in future chapters. While I have somewhat of an idea of what will happen and how the story will progress, I'm open to suggestions!
> 
> Your comments help me know if you guys are enjoying it, what you like, what you maybe don’t like or want to Maybe see In the future. If I don’t hear feedback from you guys I’ll never know what y’all think about the fic and I love interaction with you guys, hearing your thoughts, even if I take a long time to answer I read every single comment I get and it truthfully motivates me to write more and write faster because I feel like there actually are people reading and ENJOYING what I’ve written. Thank you all so much for making it this far ♡〜٩( ˃́▿˂̀ )۶〜♡


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Tim heard a knock on the door and felt severely confused as he wasn’t expecting anyone”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh....hello! Armie is getting divorced and Tim is trying to pull _something_ (?) with a certain female actress known for calling the paparazzi on herself since I last updated so it truly has been quite a while since I last updated. I hope I have some of y’all still Interested in this story but regardless, I thought I would update even though I felt no motivation to write since I was so frustrated that the words weren’t leaving my brain the way I wanted to. It wasn’t until a few days ago where I finally managed to get a chapter I was proud enough to post since I want to put out the best work I can for you guys who have stuck around long enough to read until this point. It truly means the world to me that anyone is reading this in the first place so thank you soooo much.
> 
> This chapter is quite a ride and it doesn’t know whether to be fluffy or try to be smutty but welp! It’s how I somewhat pictured this going down in the mess of my head.
> 
> I hope y’all enjoy and thank you to my amazing beta to ElanorSackler who puts up with my horrible posting schedule haha!

Tim heard a knock on the door and felt severely confused as he wasn’t expecting anyone. Especially not at 9:53pm on a Friday. Will had gone to stay over at his girlfriend’s house and told him he wouldn’t be home until Sunday night. With his university being in downtown New York City with a thriving nightlife catered specifically for people his age, he definitely expected his other friends to be enjoying one of the last weekends before the semester ended and finals started. 

He was in the middle of finishing an assignment for one of his classes and had already showered and changed into one of his favorite oversized baby pink t-shirts with thigh high socks to ward off the chill. The shirt was large/long enough that it hung off his shoulders and reached his mid thigh so he thought nothing of going to open the door in his current outfit. And if he wasn’t wearing anything under that, then that’s his business.

Before opening the door, he looked through the peephole like the responsible New Yorker he was, and the sight he was met with left him speechless. It couldn’t be…His heart began to race while butterflies wreaked havoc in his stomach. 

Timmy pulled open the door and froze. Eyes open comically wide, jaw dropped, and he’s pretty sure he forgot how to breathe.

“Daddy?” Tim breathed out in disbelief. “Is that you?” A myriad of emotions flickered through his delicate features: surprise, joy, and confusion. His green eyes shining in the dim lighting. 

“Baby.” Armie whispered in complete awe. His precious baby boy was standing right in front of him, only a few feet away from where he stood so it only made sense that he dropped the bag he was holding and opened his arms wide to accept his baby boy. 

A new, indiscernible look crossed Timmy’s face and the next thing he knew, Armie had his darling baby boy sobbing into the crook of his neck, lanky arms wrapped tight around his neck, and thin long legs desperately trying to wrap themselves around his hips. Armie placed both hands under Timmy’s ass to hoist him up to his waist. What he quickly noticed was the fact he was touching bare skin; he had two handfuls of his baby boy’s small, pert cheeks of his ass. And with no underwear in the way, and how each one of his hands cupped one of Tim’s ass cheeks, if he moved his hands just a bit closer, his fingers would be able to touch his beautiful boy hole. While it was a very tempting thought, he couldn’t let that distract him because taking care of the sobbing boy in his arms took priority. He hated to see his baby cry, no matter if they were tears of joy. At least he hoped they were. It would break Armie’s heart if he had managed to make his baby sad. 

Armie slid his bag across the floor with his foot so he could walk through Tim’s apartment door and kicked it shut behind him. At this point, Tim was more sniffling than crying, but Armie could tell he still needed a few more minutes before he should say anything. After all those months they had spent first flirting then in a long distance relationship, he knew how strongly Tim felt things which meant it took him longer to come down when his emotions ran high. He had seen it happen the first time when Tim had gotten extremely worried when he hadn’t answered his messages or calls for about 28 hours a few weeks into their official sugar daddy/sugar baby arrangement. He explained it was because he thought maybe Armie had changed his mind about having him as his sugar baby and didn’t know how to let him down easy so he decided to ghost him until he stopped trying to contact him. Armie spent the next two hours whispering sweet nothings over the phone, assuring his precious baby boy how he could never get tired of him and could never regret choosing him, that having him as his sugar baby was the best thing to happen to him in years. He explained time and again that he didn’t mean to ignore Tim, but it was then end of the fiscal quarter. His paperwork had piled so high that he worked until 2am at his office and fell asleep on his desk, not noticing his phone had no battery until he finally got time to eat his lunch the next day. Tim had tried to apologize the next day for being so dramatic and how bad he felt that he made such a big deal out of nothing, but Armie shut that down very quickly. Tim had nothing to apologize for. He had felt upset and worried and he was entitled to feel as such. 

To say Timothée had no idea how he was truly feeling would be an understatement. His brain had completely shut down the second he saw Armie on the other side of his door. How did he even get here? Why did he even come to see him? Not that he was ungrateful that Armie had made the trip to come visit him or anything, he had seriously been craving being able to touch his boyfriend for the first time. They’ve already been exclusively dating for a few weeks and talking for months, so it made sense Tim felt a hollow space in his heart every time he wanted to reach for his boyfriend to cuddle after a long day only to remember he lived across the country. Tim also couldn’t lie and say it hasn’t crossed his mind (several times) to use the money Armie gives him every week to buy a plane ticket to California and surprise him with a visit, but the semester is winding down and it feels like all of his professors coordinates their due dates in the same week to torture him. He didn’t have time to go to the mall to spoil himself like his Daddy insists he does at least once a week, a rule he is surprisingly adamant Tim keeps, much less spoil himself with a plane ticket to Los Angeles. The thought of going once the semester was over in two weeks had definitely crossed his mind, but he knew how busy his boyfriend was sometimes with running some company or whatever he does (he’s not entirely sure if he’s being honest, he felt like it wasn’t his place to know what exactly Armie did. All he knew is that it was the family business he had been born to inherit, and he would hate to impose on his daddy by just showing up. Not that he thinks Armie is imposing by showing up at his door, it’s different. The most important thing Tim does on a daily basis is choose if he wants to wear a black, pleated, mid-thigh skirt or his favorite black jeans with his forest green crop top and drag himself across campus to his classes). 

While Armie wasn’t familiar with the whole layout of Tim’s apartment, it wasn’t a very big space to begin with so he was sure he would be able to find his way around. The front door opened up into an open plan living room with only a kitchen island separating it from the kitchen. From where he stood, he could see two doors towards the back of the apartment. One was closed so he guessed it was the bathroom because the one next to it was open to reveal a bedroom he was very acquainted with. The pale pink walls and floral bedspread (made from Egyptian cotton bought by Armie himself) along with a portion of a tall bookshelf filled to the brim with old and new books could be seen from the opening in the door. 

Tim’s couch was facing away from the kitchen in the direction of two large windows with a tv hanging off of the wall. Which is where he took himself and the beautiful shivering mess holding onto him as of his life depended on it. Armie gently sat down on the couch and with Tim now sat on his lap, he tucked his face into the unruly mop of curls adorning his head and pressed his lips into the softness while using one of his hands to scratch Tim’s scalp in the way he shyly admitted he liked one night and the other hand he used to gently rub his baby boy’s back. The soothing motions had Tim close to purring, letting out soft mewls of contentment in between faint sniffles. 

Did Tim feel ashamed that he has to be carried by Armie to his couch while not wearing anything underneath and the man is basically holding his actual bare ass in his hands? No. No he didn’t. But it was also one of the last things on his mind when he felt so tiny and delicate and loved in his daddy’s arms. He felt cherished and taken care of and that was his dream if he was being honest, to find someone who would treat him like he was the center of their universe, and Armie did exactly that. Feeling Armie play with his hair the way he once mentioned in passing that he liked and feeling the soothing touch of his large hands that practically spanned the width of his entire back had him melt against Armie’s chest. Not to mention the intoxicating scent of evergreen soap, a smell that can only be described as man, and something distinctly Armie had Tim seriously consider never leaving his position of having his nose pressed against the crook of Armie’s neck. Sure, he was a hot mess at the moment, but he felt like he was on Cloud 9. 

  
After a few more minutes of holding the boy who had become his whole world on his lap, Armie began to hum a song he had heard Tim sing a few days ago on one of their daily video chat calls. Not very well it would seem if it was the thing that caused Tim to speak up from where his face was buried in Armie’s neck.

“Daddy,” Armie could practically hear the pout on his baby’s face. “That’s not how the song goes, Daddy.” Tim murmured, his voice muffled by Armie’s shirt as he nuzzled his forehead against Armie’s jaw. This gave Tim the perfect opportunity to show he had finally calmed down enough to form coherent sentences and was ready to reluctantly leave his place smushed against Armie’s neck. 

Armie smiled softly at his baby boy because of course that would be what Tim would focus on first. “Are you sure, Baby? Because I distinctly remember it going like that.” To make his point, Armie began humming the song again, purposely messing the melody up even more to see if he could make his baby boy come out from where he was hiding. He was dying to see Tim’s face without a screen and thousands of miles separating them. 

Tim let out the cutest giggle Armie had ever heard in his entire life. And with that, Tim finally lifted his head from Armie’s neck so he would be right in front of Armie’s face. His baby boy looked up at him shyly with a deep blush spread across his cheeks and neck. His eyes rimmed red and his nose slightly runny from all the crying, and hair disheveled as a result of Armie running his hand through it. Despite it all, Armie knew with every fiber of his being that Tim was the most beautiful person he has ever seen and he was blessed to be part of this boy’s life. Never had he felt more comfortable with himself and more at home than with his baby boy. Tim brought out the best in him, and he would be forever grateful he had chosen that night to check his account on the sugar daddy/sugar baby website. If not, he would never have seen Tim’s profile and he would never have known the happiness he was capable of feeling after having resigned himself to living a mediocre life of just accepting a partner he could see himself living with but never entirely loving them. 

Armie took hold of Tim’s chin and brought his face closer to his. He raised his hands up to cup Tim’s face, slowly caressing his cheek with his thumb. With his hands still looped around Armie’s neck as if it were his lifeline, Timmy nuzzled into the curve of Armie’s palm letting out another contented mewl. Armie couldn’t hold it in anymore, his darling was just too precious and he felt like he was going to die if he didn’t at least kiss Tim soon. He brought his face closer to his baby boy’s until their lips were practically touching. Tim’s light green eyes focused on Armie’s lips so he took that as a sign that Tim wouldn’t be opposed to a kiss.

Surprisingly, it was Tim who closed the distance between their lips, immediately letting out a breathy moan. Once the first contact was made, it was as if a switch had flipped and Tim gripped his face and pressed into the kiss with a hunger Armie had never experienced before from a partner. It left him breathless as he wasn’t prepared for such a deep and passionate kiss so soon after meeting…not that he was complaining of course. 

Tim had no idea what came over him but he knew he had made the right choice when he felt a sense of unadulterated euphoria and peace settle over him with the first contact of their lips. Whilst his dating history is quite limited, he knew what he was feeling was a once-in-a-lifetime experience. Not just anyone could get your blood rushing with arousal but Tim got lucky and found himself someone that did. If this was them just kissing, Timothée had no idea what it would be like when they went further than making out on a couch as if their life depended on it. 

As the taste of Timmy explodes across Armie’s taste buds, he moans into Tim's mouth and lets his hands sink into Timmy’s curls once again, giving them a playful tug, smiling into the kiss as Timmy immediately whimpers.“Fuck, Daddy, you’re so…” Timmy groans against Armie’s lips before sinking his teeth into Armie’s bottom lip, making his cock throb in his jeans which happens to be lined up with the crack of Tim’s ass thus setting of a chain of events where Tim takes advantage of the fact he’s already straddling Armie’s lap to help him grind down on Armie’s cock with increasing desperation.   
  
How he managed to keep from cumming right on the spot he has no idea, because all his blood has flooded down into his dick. He’s so hard, and so lightheaded he feels as if he’s seconds away from forgetting his own name.

  
“I just wanna – god.” Timmy whines, grinding down faster and harder. Using the rough material of Armie’s jeans to tease his boy hole and put friction on his aching cock that is now tenting his pale pink shirt. Armie can’t help himself as he firmly grabs onto Timmy’s ass and pulls him impossibly closer, both of them groaning as the pleasure intensifies. 

Armie looks down between their bodies to see the action happening. A wet spot is rapidly forming where the head of Tim’s cock is, making Armie question if maybe Tim had already cum. “Did you already cum, Baby?” Armie whispers into Tim’s ear before nibbling on his ear lobe, slowly pressing more kisses down his pale neck until he reaches the boy’s prominent collarbone and bites down to leave a mark. A mark to show everyone that sees Tim in the next few days that he’s taken. 

Tim freezes above Armie, pulling back with an embarrassed look on his face. Timmy removes his hands from behind Armie’s neck from when he was pulling at the short hairs at the nape of his back and placed them on his lap to hide the wet spot. “No, Daddy. I didn’t cum. I just—“ Timothée looks off to the side, nose scrunched and his blush getting darker by the second. Armie kept his mouth shut to give Tim the time and space to speak. “I just, I get really wet when I’m aroused and my phone camera doesn’t usually pick it up because of the lighting and the position it’s in and I know that’s a turn off for some men but—“  
“Fuuuuck.” Armie moans, cutting his baby boy off because he had just heard probably one of the hottest things in the last few days which is saying something because when he gets in the mood, Timothée can say some of the dirtiest, sexiest things he’s ever heard. “Baby, you’re gonna kill me. That’s so fucking hot! Move your hands darling, let Daddy see how wet your shirt is from that pretty little cock of yours.”

Timothée closes his eyes and reluctantly moves his hands away from his crotch, not wanting to see his daddy’s reaction should he come to realize having a boyfriend that leaks enough precum to make it look like he already came is actually a turn off. However, he hasn’t even fully removed his hands when he felt Armie gently cradle his head. “Baby, can you open your eyes for me?” Timothée shakes his head as much as he can. “Please, darling? Let Daddy see those gorgeous eyes of yours.”

Timmy reluctantly opens his eyes and lets out a shuddering breath when he sees nothing but pure adoration in Armie’s eyes and a soft smile on his lips. “There’s my baby boy.” Armie gently pecked Timmy’s lips before pressing their foreheads together. “What’s got you like this, sweetheart? Tell Daddy what’s wrong, you know how much he hates seeing you upset.” Armie hears Tim mumble something under his breath but from what he could pick out, it seemed like his baby boy was afraid he would change his mind about finding it hot with how wet he got when he was hard.

“Never, Baby Boy. I love every inch of your body and everything inside that head of yours.” Tim gasped and looked desperately into Armie’s eyes as if trying to confirm whether he was just saying it to get him to cheer up or if he truly meant it.

“You do, Daddy?” Tim whispered in awe. Armie could see tears threatening to spill from his eyes, however the besotted smile on Tim’s face told him he didn’t need to worry about his baby being upset about what he said. 

“Yes, darling. Of course I do.” Well, here goes nothing. Armie kisses Tim firmly on his lips and said the three words he knew had the potential to make or break the future of their relationship.

“I love you, baby.” The dazzling smile on his darling boy’s face grew three times in size. “With all of my heart, I love you, Timothée. How could I not? You’re the best thing that has happened to me in years.“

Their foreheads touched gently once again, Armie nuzzled his nose against his darling angel’s. The air around them felt charged with emotion and unsaid words, it felt electric but addicting - almost as if they were wrapped up in their own little universe where only them two existed and Armie wouldn’t change it for the world. Timmy breathed raggedly. He wrapped his arms around his daddy’s neck, stealing a soft peck from Armie’s lips, teasing him with the barest hint of tongue. Armie’s heart couldn’t help but skip several beats as he smiled besottedly. Timmy dragged his plush pink lips down to Armie’s jaw, giving him a matching bite mark on his collarbone. “God, Armie” Timmy pants, “Touch me, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys have finally met and it looks like it might get spicy in the best chapter 😉

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my life force. 
> 
> Please don’t be shy in leaving comments. This is how I know you guys are enjoying it, what you like, what you maybe don’t like or want to Maybe see In the future. If I don’t hear feedback from you guys I’ll never know what y’all think about the fic and I love interaction with you guys, hearing your thoughts, even if I take a long time to answer I read every single comment I get and it truthfully motivates me to write more and write faster because I feel like there actually are people reading and ENJOYING what I’ve written. Thank you all so much for making it this far ♡〜٩( ˃́▿˂̀ )۶〜♡


End file.
